Les conséquences de la chute
by Tengaar
Summary: Aurait-il pu prévoir toutes les conséquences de la chute ? Un John dévasté et noyé dans ses cauchemars, cherchant à revivre, oui, quoique ... Mais ça ... Cela avait été bien plus imprévisible et pouvait l'atteindre bien plus cruellement encore. Et tout se trouvait désormais résumé en un seul nombre : 440 qui traçait une route jonchée de cadavres et de mystères.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Dr Watson

**Note :** Pour cette fic, au sujet au combien peu original, je me suis inspirée de la fin du film "The assassination of Jesse James by the coward Robert Ford" (si vous disposez de 2h30 sans personne dans les pattes, n'hésitez pas, ce film se savoure), et plus particulièrement de l'instant où Charley est habité par Jesse (une vraie performance d'acteur, j'en ai encore la chair de poule).

J'espère que tout ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer : **comme d'habitude BBC etc.

* * *

**Les conséquences de la chute**

Un immeuble de bois et carton d'à peine 3m, une sorte de décor de théâtre. Au sommet, un homme dont l'imperméable flotte. Ridicule en l'absence de vent. Soudain l'immeuble disparait et la chute. La chute longue et sans bruit. Puis le sang qui teinte peu à peu son visage, ses vêtements. Mais la chute toujours. Le choc. Il tombe violemment dans les bras d'un autre homme. Un autre lui-même avec le même imperméable, les mêmes tâches de sang. Et l'autre homme se met à courir, emportant son fardeau. Je dois les rattraper. Ils s'éloignent. Je dois aller plus vite. Plus vite. Ne surtout pas les perdre. Sur la droite, un camion sans frein. Je vais mourir, ils s'éloignent, je … Il se réveilla en sueur et le cœur pulsant trop rapidement.

oOo

Le premier jour … Il n'a gardé aucun souvenir du premier jour à l'exception d'une séquence, la séquence, qui se projetait en boucle dans sa tête. Selon Miss Hudson, il était resté prostré, assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, si parfaitement immobile qu'il semblait lui-même être devenu cadavre.

Le deuxième jour vint la colère, la rage sans limite, la haine sans fond. Inlassablement il l'abreuva de reproches, d'injures. Il voulait le blesser, le faire réagir. Mais il ne répondait pas, ne répondrait plus. Et Watson continuait, continuait, sans fin, sans cesse, sans pouvoir avancer, prisonnier. Il lui en voulait d'avoir oser ce dernier pas, d'avoir fait de lui son dernier témoin, de l'avoir obligé à regarder, d'avoir gravé au fer blanc dans sa mémoire et dans sa chair toutes les paroles, les images et les sensations de ce jour là. Puis, lorsqu'il fut totalement cassé, brisé, éparpillé, que rien ne restait encore pour servir de support à sa violence, John Watson se mit à pleurer. En silence. Seul. Dans l'intimité de leur vieil appartement.

Enfin, le troisième jour, il se leva pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il reprit le travail et s'y plongea totalement, soulagé de pouvoir se décharger sur Mycroft des deux épreuves que constituaient la reconnaissance du corps à la morgue et l'organisation des funérailles. Mycroft payait ainsi sa dette. Cruellement. Watson fit en trois jours plus d'heures supplémentaires qu'il n'avait fait dans tout le mois précédent. L'expression qu'il afficha alors dissuada ses supérieurs de lui en faire la remarque.

Au septième jour, harassé, il revint à Baker Street prendre possession des lieux. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, étendit ses jambes et les croisa au niveau des chevilles, ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine, les yeux mi-clos, tel le Christ en prière, dernière étape avant sa mort. Cette posture étrange de réflexion, celle qu'employait naturellement Sherlock quand il avait besoin d'ordonner ses idées, John Watson l'adopta inconsciemment dans un mimétisme effrayant. Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment là, il aurait sentit l'âme de Sherlock s'incarner tout entière dans le bon docteur.

.

Car Watson réfléchissait. Profondément. Totalement.

_**Question numéro une**_ : Sherlock est-il, rectification était-il, non est-il, enfin bref, un imposteur ?

**_Réponse_** : Il m'a dit avoir fait des recherches sur moi avant notre première rencontre. Or, ma décision de passer sur le campus a été fortuite, de même que ma rencontre avec Mike Stamford. Et je suis sûr que le professeur ne l'a pas prévenu. D'ailleurs Sherlock n'avait pas de téléphone à ce moment là puisqu'il m'a emprunté le mien. La seule solution aurait été que Sherlock ait, au préalable, scanner les vies de l'ensemble des personnes ayant côtoyées le professeur de près ou de loin. Ce scénario est extravagant sauf à ce qu'il encombre totalement sa mémoire de fiches sur l'ensemble de la population. Conclusion, probabilité pour que Sherlock ait pu savoir à l'avance qui j'étais, totalement nulle. Donc Sherlock n'est pas un imposteur.

**_Question numéro deux_** : s'il n'est pas un imposteur, pourquoi se serait-il suicidé ?

**_Réponse_** : à cause de Moriarty. A creuser. Qu'a dit Sherlock ? "Il n'a qu'une dernière chose à faire pour compléter son jeu et c'est … Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. Seul." Moriarty avait besoin de ce suicide et Sherlock le savait.

**_Question numéro trois_** : si Sherlock le savait, pourquoi a-t-il "complété le jeu" ?

**_Réponse_** : parce qu'il y a été forcé. Comment ? Il avait déjà perdu sa réputation et sa liberté puisqu'il était recherché. Donc Moriarty n'a pas fait pression sur lui : il a menacé quelqu'un d'autre.

Watson ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battait plus vite que de raison. Une vague d'énervement succéda à une vague de stress. Il se leva, fit le tour de la pièce, s'imposant de retrouver une certaine sérénité et, lorsqu'il fut certain de pouvoir boire un thé sans casser la tasse, il se prépara le breuvage. Il but lentement, écoutant le silence mortuaire de l'appartement. Il prit sa veste et sa canne et sortit.

.

Quand il revint, il se rassit, referma les yeux et reprit son exploration.

**_Rappel des conclusions de la session précédente_** : Sherlock n'est pas un imposteur. Il savait que Moriarty avait besoin de son suicide pour détruire sa légende mais il a tout de même été obligé de sauter, probablement pour éviter que lui-même, John Watson, militaire de son état et donc parfaitement apte à se débrouiller seul, voire d'autres personnes, ne soient blessées ou tuées.

**_Question_** : Que s'est-il réellement passé ce jour-là ?

**_Réponse_** : Sherlock était en haut de l'immeuble. Cela ne pouvait être que lui, je l'ai vu delà où j'étais. Où étais-tu ? En bas. Mais encore ? Là … là où Sherlock m'a demandé d'être. "Reste exactement où tu es. Ne bouge pas". "Garde les yeux rivés sur moi".

Et ensuite ?

Ensuite rien. "Adieu John". Rien.

Je ne suis pas ton psy John, je suis toi. Tu veux savoir ? Alors fais un effort.

Ensuite, il a sauté.

L'as-tu vraiment vu sauter ?

Oui, mais …

Ah, le "mais".

Il y avait un angle mort. J'ai vu la première moitié du saut et surtout … je l'ai vu au sol baignant de son sang. Et … J'ai été renversé par un vélo.

Reprenons : Sherlock, qui savait qu'il allait mourir avant d'arriver à l'immeuble, t'as placé exactement à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait, un endroit avec un angle mort, et tu as été empêché, comme par hasard, d'approcher du corps juste après sa chute. Et j'ajoute qu'il connait bien une certaine médecin légiste et qu'ils s'étaient vus peu avant. J'appelle ça un faisceau d'indices convergents mais pas des faits.

**_Théorie à prouver par la méthode Watson_** : Sherlock n'est pas mort et à mis en scène sa propre mort.

Watson ouvrit les yeux, chassa les images de la chute qui étaient restées incrustées dans ses pensées et les remplaça par d'autres plus lointaines. Des images de l'Afghanistan. Il se replongea dans les longues sessions de boards stratégiques lors desquelles étaient planifiées chaque opération. Comme tout médecin militaire, il avait été avant tout un officier. Pour surprendre l'adversaire, endormez sa vigilance puis prenez-le à revers. Une stratégie simple mais efficace. Watson traversa plusieurs fois le salon à grandes enjambées, tantôt rapides, tantôt plus lentes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait établit son plan. Puis une fois chaque détail mis au point, il ouvrit son ordinateur et se mit à compulser d'interminables pages facebook. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Un sourire étrange glissa sur ses lèvres.

oOo

La vie du Dr Watson reprit son cours. Il allait deux fois par mois chez sa psychothérapeute, s'efforçait de suivre des horaires de travail normaux et brunchait chaque dimanche midi dans l'appartement de Mrs Hudson où jamais le nom de Sherlock n'était prononcé. Lestrade pensa même que d'une certaine façon, le bon docteur s'était déchargé de la dépouille inutile de son ancien colocataire. Et lorsque Watson se mit à entretenir des échanges durables avec une certaine Alice Straton, tous crurent que la page était définitivement tournée.

Alice était une fille charmante, des cheveux clairs qui lui couvraient le dos, les yeux noirs, un profil acéré mais des pommettes marquées qui adoucissaient l'ensemble et quelques tâches de rousseur. Elle était institutrice, ses parents artistes, son frère venait d'entrer dans la police. Une jeune femme comme on peut en trouver des milliers dans Londres et que Watson avait rencontrée, tout à fait fortuitement, à la faveur d'une coupure de courant dans le métro londonien sur un trajet qui n'était pas celui qu'il empruntait habituellement. Et de restaurants en cinémas, en l'absence de sms parasites, cette relation put se construire, s'épanouir. Pourtant Watson ne déménagea pas et jamais ne l'invita au 221b Baker Street. Dès qu'il passait le seuil de l'appartement, il enlevait son masque d'homme affable et en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, reprenait ses méditations.

Leur relation ne dura pas. Quatre mois plus tard, sans que personne ne sache réellement pourquoi, le docteur et Miss Straton cessèrent de se voir même si Watson conservait quelques liens avec sa famille. Pour oublier cet échec, John donna de son temps pour les œuvres caritatives. Il intégra des associations de quartiers, d'abord quelques heures par semaine, puis plusieurs heures par jour. Il se mit à fréquenter de nombreux jeunes désœuvrés, allant même jusqu'à passer plusieurs soirées en leur compagnie. Il voulait aider, se sentir utile.

Puis il arriva à ce que sa psychologue nomma le dernier stade : il décida d'entamer des recherches pour trouver un nouvel appartement. Mrs Hudson, soucieuse de son bien-être, l'encouragea également dans cette voie. Il fit donc le tour des agences immobilières et s'il ne trouva d'appartement à sa convenance, du moins trouva-t-il Helen Lancer, une petite brune énergique qui dirigeait sa propre agence. Quelques semaines à peine après sa rupture avec Alice, John Watson était de nouveau en couple. Là encore, la relation ne dura pas. Au bout de sept semaines, leur couple vacilla et finalement Watson resta au 221b Baker Street, seul, assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock.

John sirota une gorgée de thé et poussa un long soupir de contentement. Dans sa main, il tenait une feuille arrachée d'un carnet. Dessus était inscrit une adresse. Se parlant à lui-même, il laissa échapper quelques mots dans un murmure : "Les pièces sont en place, il n'y a plus qu'à jouer la partie". Il se leva, calme et déterminé comme avant la bataille, prit son manteau et sa canne et sortit.

* * *

**Tindin !**

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A+


	2. Chapitre 2 : John Watson

Voici la suite.

J'en ai profité pour modifier un peu le premier chapitre (modifications purement cosmétiques).

Merci à **And just like that**, strogenti tes reviews ! Et merci aussi à **Cycy** que du coup j'ai modifié la fin pour donner un meilleur rôle à Sherlock.

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Sherlock est tombé, John est pas content et il a un plan.**_

* * *

C'était une ruelle comme beaucoup d'autres, étroite, sale, où les fenêtres en vis-à-vis avaient été soigneusement opacifiées. Les appartements devaient être aussi sombres que la rue. Le bruit des moteurs, ceux des voitures, camions et de quelques motos était tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre en ce milieu d'après-midi ; les occupants rentraient généralement bien plus tard. Watson vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse. Il s'efforçait de garder son calme, de conserver présent à l'esprit l'ensemble des scénarios possibles. Enfin, il entra dans l'immeuble de droite, monta trois étages et s'arrêta devant l'appartement 21.

Son estomac se noua tandis qu'il se reposa pour la centième fois la même question : et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si son raisonnement ne tenait pas ? Il se repassa mentalement tous les aspects du dossier, toutes les déductions et conclusions. Il ne devait pas s'être trompé, n'est-ce-pas ? N'est-ce-pas ?

Contemplant la porte, il considéra un instant ses différentes options : frapper, tenter d'entrer en force ? Il frappa. Une voix étouffée, non identifiable répondit d'entrer. John prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Il était là. Indubitablement, c'était lui. C'était ses cheveux noirs courts et bouclés, sa longue silhouette, son attitude nonchalante. Il était de dos, regardant sans voir par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas pris conscience encore de l'identité de son visiteur.

" Sherlock …"

Ce cerveau, si rapide d'habitude pour analyser les situations, stoppa brutalement ses activités en entendant cette voix. Deux respirations. Il se retourna. L'improbable s'était produit. Watson l'avait retrouvé.

"Sherlock …" répéta Watson d'une voix blanche. Il était là. Bien là. Réel. Car il était réel. Dites-moi qu'il est réel. Il doit être réel. Et soudain, l'image du jeune homme s'élançant dans le vide revint et se superposa à une réalité à laquelle il n'osait toujours pas croire. Sherlock étendu en sang sur le sol. Sherlock debout contre la fenêtre d'un petit appartement miteux. Sherlock mort. Sherlock vivant.

John Watson s'effondra. La scène n'avait pas duré plus de 20 secondes.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques minutes plus tard, John était étendu sur un lit sous une couverture. L'appartement était vide. Sherlock avait fuit. Encore. Mais le soldat n'entendait pas renoncer. Il se leva et descendit dans la ruelle déserte. Sherlock était là. Quelque part. A le regarder. Comme il l'avait regardé durant ces derniers mois, sa présence même dans Londres en était la preuve. L'agacement le reprit. Ils devaient en finir. Maintenant. Mettre un terme au jeu de Moriarty. Lentement, Watson s'avança au milieu de l'impasse formée par les trois immeubles miteux. Lui aussi avait le sens du spectacle.

" Sherlock, je sais que tu es là. Parlons."

Le silence lui répondit.

" Tu n'es pas disposé à parler ? Bien, alors jouons."

Toujours le silence. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait imaginé la présence de Sherlock dans l'appartement ? Appartement 21, était-il devenu totalement obsedé, fou ? Ce devait être cela, il était devenu fou. Sherlock était mort, enterré et pourtant, il lui parlait.

" Je te propose un petit jeu. Un jeu russe. 1 chance sur 6. Mon jeu est plus loyal que le tien. Une chute d'aussi haut, c'était la mort dans tous les cas ou dans aucun, cela dépend du point de vue, ici c'est juste une chance sur 6. Tu ne dis toujours rien ?"

Watson crut percevoir un souffle, une respiration saccadée dont la force augmentait mais toujours pas de réponse. Il fit sauter la sécurité de son arme et fit remonter son bras jusqu'à sa tempe. Dans un même mouvement, il tira.

" JOHN !"

Le cri fut étouffé par la détonation. Tétanisé, Sherlock, qui n'avait pu descendre à temps de son poste d'observation, vit John éclaboussé de rouge s'effondrer.

Inutile, il était inutile. Et vain. Et inconscient. Par sa faute, l'impensable s'était produit. Et John ... plus jamais ... John. John ! John ! Il était vivant, il l'avait retrouvé, il voulait lui parler. Mais lui avait fuit. Comportement irrationel, illogique et qui menait à la conclusion la plus absurde possible. John. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le voir marcher, parler, rire. Bientôt il oublierait sa voix, puis ses gestes quotidiens, puis son sourire, puis son visage deviendrait flou. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Non, il se souviendrait de John. Toujours. Sauf qu'il n'était pas fiable, il venait de le prouver. Et il ne resterait plus rien que quelques photos, quelques images. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait se résumer à quelques images. Pas John Watson. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-il cru, jusqu'au bout, que John continuerait de parler, continuerait de lui parler, continuerait de maintenir ce lien entre eux ? Il était stupide. il ne savait rien, ne comprenait rien. John ... Sherlock s'appuya contre un mur et se mit à pleurer.

Quand il redressa la tête, le corps de John avait disparu. Une fois encore, il fallu quelques secondes de plus que de normal pour que le cerveau de Sherlock daigne se remettre à raisonner.

Watson l'avait joué. Horriblement.

Il se rua dans son appartement et trouva le médecin assit sur une chaise. Ils se regardèrent longuement, glacés tous deux par une terreur semblable sur laquelle toutes les autres émotions semblaient glisser.

"Pardonne moi, dit simplement Sherlock parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

- Je ne te crois pas en position de me donner un ordre.

- Que ...

- Pardonne-moi, expliqua Watson, c'est un ordre.

- Je te prie de me pardonner.

- Non.

Une vague, plus froide encore, saisit Sherlock tout entier, depuis les orteils jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cerveau. Non. Penser à autre chose. Il devait absolument penser à autre chose, maintenant.

- Ton premier coup : la fille blonde. Tu pensais pouvoir être surveillé donc tu n'as pas enquêté directement. Son frère t'as donné accès à mon dossier et mon autopsie. Le célèbre Sherlock Holmes. Même s'il est interdit de sortir ces pièces du commissariat, il a dû vouloir voir cela de ses propres yeux, surtout si tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il y avait là un mystère. Donc tu as vu ce dossier et étant médecin, tu as dû relever une anomalie. Lestrade avait dû juger plus humain de renvoyer Molly chez elle. Mon autopsie a été confiée à quelqu'un d'autre, et cet autre a relevé des détails que Molly aurait omis. Des détails qui ne me correspondaient pas tout à fait. Donc le doute qui était déjà installé a grandi. Mais il te fallait vérifier encore. Il t'a fallu une certitude. Réfléchissons. La fille blonde, des parents artistes … Hugo Hegart était à Londres. Son père t'as permis d'entrer en contact avec Hugo Hegart, le spécialiste de la grande illusion. Et lui a réussi où tu avais échoué. Il a réussi à démonter mon illusion et il t'a aussi aidé à simuler ta ... Enfin, une fois que tu eût épuisé tous ses contacts, tu as laissé tombé la fille.

- Effectivement. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir manipuler les femmes pour arriver à tes fins, Sherlock. Tant de Molly Hooper.

Le détective se dégouta soudain. Il avait conduit son meilleur ami, celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger, à se renier. Il savait pourtant que Watson avait déjà tué, il l'avait vu, alors pourquoi est-il si choqué qu'il puisse manipuler des femmes ? Etait-ce parce qu'il sentait que les motivations de Watson n'étaient plus innocentes, qu'il ne s'agissait plus de justice ? En réalité ce qui le terrifiait c'était ce regard noir, presque sans vie. Combien de temps faudrait-il à Watson pour redevenir John ? Et s'il ne revenait plus jamais. Et si il l'avait réellement perdu. La peur. Réfléchir à autre chose.

- Ensuite, la fille de l'agence immobilière pour repérer les appartements loués ou squattés depuis cette journée et les adolescents des centres de rééducation pour t'aider à pirater les caméras de surveillance et surveiller les échanges de Molly. Intelligent. Un peu long mais intelligent.

- Tu es ignoble, lâcha John méprisant. C'est ma petite mise en scène qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Sherlock sursauta. Il y avait de la haine dans cette voix. Il se reprit presque aussitôt. Il ne pouvait plus tergiverser. Tout avait été dit à l'exception d'une seule chose et d'une voix assurée qui ne trahissait pas les battements affolés de son propre cœur, il exigea :

- Un mot John. Si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, faut-il que je parte ? La Terre est vaste. Nous ne nous recroiserons plus jamais et plus jamais tu n'entendras mentionner mon nom. Juste un mot, où faut-il que j'aille ?

Un battement de cœur. Un second. La sentence.

- Au seul endroit où tu dois être. Au 221b Baker Street.

Sherlock déglutit. La voix neutre de Watson ne lui laissait aucune illusion. Il ne voulait pas poser la question suivante. Il ne voulait pas sonner le glas de cette conversation, refermer la dernière porte qui le liait encore à John. John qu'il avait vu mourir quelques instants plus tôt. Il sut qu'il allait en faire des cauchemars.

- Et toi John, où seras-tu ?

Un silence. Puis la réponse, agacé.

- Là où se trouvent mes affaires. Au 221b Baker Street."

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

PS : croyez le ou non, mais la dernière avait été écrite purement au sens propre à la base sans aucun sous-entendu Johnlock ... Mais elle fonctionne bien ^^

A vrai dire, je trouve que dans beaucoup de fic Watson pardonne trop facilement. Si quelqu'un que j'aime me fait ce coup là, ma vengeance sera terrible ! (et puis zut, Watson est militaire tout de même XD)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sherlock Holmes

Finalement, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour une looongue suite (qui n'est pas encore écrite ... j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop pressé(e)).

Merci si vous continuez à me lire et aux revieweuse(er)s.

Bonne lecture

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : John a enfin récupérer ses affaires, il faut maintenant qu'il les ramène.**_

* * *

Sherlock cligna les yeux une fois, juste le temps nécessaire pour décider si Watson avait réellement comprit la portée de ses paroles. Il opta pour le non, un non définitif : il prit une inspiration et s'apprêta à changer de sujet. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de la réflexion.

Le médecin le devança.

"Je te laisse un mois pour mettre tes affaires en ordre".

Là encore Sherlock fit mine de ne pas relever le double sens funeste. Il jeta presque nonchalamment :

- Je serais là dans un mois. Le 21 mai.

Puis regardant sa montre, il ajouta :

- A 10h30.

- Soit, fit Watson rompant brusquement leur contact visuel. Au revoir".

L'échange était clos. Sans plus rien ajouter ni mot ni geste inutile, il fit un demi tour militaire et sortit de l'appartement, fermant la porte et oubliant sa canne. Il ne devait plus jamais y revenir.

Durant le mois qui suivit, le Dr Watson se jeta désespérement dans l'exercice de la médecine, s'épuisant physiquement et nerveusement jusqu'à atteindre ses propres limites, celles qu'il avait découvertes malgré lui lors de sa mobilisation en Afghanistan. Tout plutôt que penser. Tout plutôt que de laisser le doute s'insinuer en lui. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il était réellement mort ? Et si lui-même était devenu fou ? Dès qu'il pouvait additionner deux pensées cohérentes, le Dr Watson devait lutter contre son envie de courir dans cette impasse jusque dans l'appartement miteux et d'y recueillir des preuves du passage du détective. Mais il résistait et s'abstenait. Parfois lui prenait l'envie de conduire jusqu'au cimetière et de déterrer à mains nues le cercueil du détective. Mais il resistait et s'abstenait. Le plus dur était ses nuits peuplées de cauchemars. Les mêmes qu'avant. Pire qu'avant. Où un Sherlock mort emportait un Sherlock vivant dans une danse macabre et sans fin. Au fond, John Watson était persuadé qu'il ne reverrait pas son ami, même s'il comptait les jours. Il restait 1 455 420 secondes avant la résolution définitive de l'affaire. John prit son téléphone et régla une alarme. 1 455 386.

1 000 000.

500 000.

200 000.

1 800. Big Ben. 10 coups.

John n'avait pas dormi. Mais John et dormir étaient devenu antinomique depuis quelques millions de secondes et cela ne le gênait plus. Il était arrivé à un stade où le sommeil n'est qu'un état second, une fonction du cerveau en arrière plan qui ne l'impliquait plus. Assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, il attendait.

600.

Il ne viendrait pas. La page du 221b Baker Street se refermerait définitivement. John tendit le bras pour atteindre son laptop. Il l'alluma.

300.

Le doigt suspendu sur le bouton droit de sa souris, John Watson attendait. A l'écran, un message clignotait : "Vous vous apprêtez à clôturer définitivement le compte John Watson et les blogs liés. Etes-vous sûr ?"

L'alarme de son téléphone se mit à sonner. Le cauchemar était fini. Il ne viendrait pas.

Mais la vibration ne s'était pas encore éteinte, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Watson fit un bond malgré lui. Il n'avait entendu ni voiture dans la rue, ni pas dans l'escalier ; la porte elle-même s'était ouverte sans bruit. Sherlock parut sur le seuil.

"Excuse-moi des deux ou trois secondes de retard que je crois avoir mises à paraître, mais il est toujours interdit de frapper ces taxis londoniens" fit-il sans préambule.

Watson le dévisagea longuement et lâcha dans un souffle : "Montecristo".

Evidemment, Sherlock n'avait jamais lu l'oeuvre de Dumas père. L'eût-il fait, il aurait pu y trouver quelques ressemblances avec sa situation actuelle. Sans doute, aurait-il transmis à John la maxime d'Edmond Dantès à Maximilien : Attendre et espérer. Mais Maximilien avait Valentine. Qu'avait John Watson ?

Sherlock ne fit donc pas de remarque et s'assit sur le canapé, de côté, légèrement vautré. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si sa chute ne continuait pas de se projeter en surimpression sur tout ce que regardait John. Le détective prit un journal et commença sa lecture silencieuse.

John le regardait. Pendant un long moment, il ne put faire autre chose que de le regarder, fixement. Enfin, il se leva et fit mine de se diriger vers la cuisine. Dans le même mouvement, il effleura l'épaule de son colocataire. Intentionnellement. Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Il ne s'y trompa pas. Alors que John s'éloignait, il lui saisit le poignet ; il s'abstint de prendre son pouls.

" Je suis vivant, John."

- Comme la créature de Frankenstein."

Le ton du docteur était neutre, froid. Une onde glacée partit de la main de Sherlock, celle qui retenait toujours John prisonnier, jusqu'à ses entrailles et son cerveau. Il s'apprêtait à le libérer quand John se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. "Un thé, Sherlock ?".

Il pensait avoir le contrôle de ses émotions, il pensait même les avoir étouffées, alors pourquoi revoyait-il John avec un pistolet sur la tempe ? Pourquoi entendait-il encore la détonation ? Il revit le crâne de Moriarty se disloquer sous l'impact, la formidable architecture de ce cerveau malade fondre sous l'impact. Non, il lui fallait effacer ces images là. John Watson était vivant et il devait contrôler la pression de ses doigts sur ce poignet. Ne pas trahir son trouble, redevenir maître de lui-même, parfaitement opérationnel, fiable.

John Watson était vivant. Mais lui, Sherlock Holmes, était incapable de prédire ses réactions. Celle du nouveau John. De cette créature qu'il avait créée malgré lui. "Oui, s'il te plaît. Merci". Et il se remit à lire son journal.

Le nouveau John justement en avait assez d'analyser leurs comportements respectifs, c'était le travail de Sherlock d'analyser, pas le sien. De fait, il redevint l'ancien John, le temps de préparer le thé, dans une cuisine, jusqu'à présent encore, parfaitement propre. Cependant, un détail le fit réagir :

" Au fait Sherlock, tu as dit être venu en taxi, mais ... n'es-tu pas sensé être ... mort ?

Maintenant qu'il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas, il arrivait à prononcer ce mot.

Sherlock regarda paresseusement sa montre.

- Il t'a fallu 21 minutes pour arriver à cette conclusion. Tu devrais songer à postuler à Scotland Yard, tu atteinds presque le degré de compétence de Lestrade. Je me suis déguisé John. Les postiches dépassent encore de la poche de mon manteau.

John tendit le cou pour apercevoir le porte-manteau, effectivement les postiches dépassaient de la poche. A quoi ressemblait un Sherlock grimé ? Il aurait payé pour voir cela. Ou peut-être pas. Payer était excessif. Toujours est-il que ...

- Je ne me souvenais plus si tu prenais ton thé sucré. Je crois que oui. Bien sucré c'est cela ?

Sherlock fit la mou. Il détestait le sucre.

- Je t'en ai mis deux morceaux, fit Watson d'un ton mielleux.

Ce nouveau John était des plus détestable. Il fit une croix sur son thé, de toute façon, il n'en voulait pas. Pas vraiment.

- Qu'as-tu fait de cette pauvre Miss Hudson ? demanda-t-il soudain. Je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis notre arrivée.

John stoppa ses activités, essuya ses mains sur un torchon et répondit gravement :

- Je lui ai dit d'aller profiter de cette superbe semaine de spa que j'avais gagné. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser ici, Sherlock, elle aurait eu une attaque."

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais opina. Puis il reprit sa lecture, se préparant mentalement à ingurgiter le sirop que Watson lui ramenait. Il prit la tasse, y trempa le bout des lèvres. Le thé n'avait pas été sucré.

L'après-midi arriva et John dut partir travailler. Se retournant vers Sherlock, il le regarda plus longuement que nécessaire. " Au revoir." fit-il et il résista à la tentation d'y ajouter autre chose et de se ridiculiser totalement. "A tout à l'heure", lui répondit Sherlock sans sortir le nez de son journal. N'avait-il pas articuler plus que d'habitude ? John s'attarda encore quelques instants puis sortit.

Sherlock avait l'appartement pour lui seul. C'était comme retrouver un vieil ami. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de vieil ami et que ses retrouvailles avec John Watson ne s'était pas spécialement bien passées. L'appartement était propre, méticuleusement ordonné, rangé, sans vie. A l'exception d'une chose, une seule toute petite chose : Crâne, toujours posé comme il l'avait laissé, légèrement tourné et bancal. Il passa dans la cuisine, en ordre, ennuyeuse. Il en sortit et fureta dans les placards, à droite et à gauche. Un détail le frappa. Ah, John, comme tu es mesquin. Tous les parapluies de l'appartement avaient disparu. Sur son visage, un sourire apparu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une pièce à voir ... sa chambre.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment y entrer. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. Il s'imaginait le deuil de John, entrant et sortant et ... chasser ces images. Chasser toutes ces images. Entrer dans la chambre.

Sur le lit fait était posée une malle et sur la malle son violon. Il ouvrit les placards, pariant avec lui-même qu'ils seraient vides. Ils l'étaient. Il était encore capable de lire le John dans le texte. Il s'approcha du lit et ouvrit la malle. Elle contenait deux de ses costumes, son pyjama, une photo de lui (d'où venait-elle donc ? Il ne se souvenait pas que John l'ai jamais pris en photo) et une petite boite. Il connaissait cette boite, elle était à lui, avait été à lui dans son enfance. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait et n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir. Ainsi, malgré tout, Mycroft était venu jusqu'ici ... Il ne savait trop qu'en penser. Il lui restait trois heures avant le retour de John, trois longues et horribles heures. Il retourna dans le salon. Celui-ci était décidément trop propre.

Le soir venu, John était exténué. Bien sûr ranger l'intégralité de l'appartement sous l'œil indifférent de Sherlock cumulé à sa demi-journée de travail n'avait pas aidé, mais ce qui l'avait complétement détruit avait été l'attente du matin. Chaque seconde de cet infernal compte à rebours s'était gravée dans son corps. Son diagnostic de médecin compétent était que ses intestins avaient été dissous dans sa propre bile par le stress. Revoir la silhouette élancée du détective dans l'encadrement de la porte l'avait certes calmé mais n'avait pas effacé les effets de cette longue agonie.

Avant de partir se coucher, il avait lancé un dernier coup d'œil au détective, il en avait eu besoin. Il se sentait comme un enfant à qui l'on devait laisser allumer la veilleuse. Ah mon Dieu, arrêterait-il un jour de trembler ? Il se sentait faible, défait, vaincu alors même qu'il avait rempli son objectif, il L'avait retrouvé. Allongé dans son lit, il s'efforça de se calmer, de ne penser à rien ni à personne et ferma les yeux. La chute encore elle. Encore et encore. Sherlock étendu sur le pavé et son cadavre qui se met à danser. Et à rire. L'infâme rire. Haut et fort. Et le cri muet de John en s'éveillant.

Il était en sueur. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il ramassa rapidement un tshirt, le passa et sortit de sa chambre. Arrivé au salon, il vit Sherlock, assis dans son fauteuil. Les yeux rivés sur l'entrée, il l'attendait manifestement. Son cri n'avait peut-être pas été si silencieux finalement. Ou alors Sherlock ne s'était-il même pas couché ? A la lueur pâle de la Lune et des lampadaires, John pouvait discerner les cernes de son visage. Il se fit l'effet de l'enfant capricieux face à son père et se demanda s'il devrait s'acheter un ours en peluche pour consommer tout à fait le ridicule de la situation. Sherlock fit un signe de la main et désigna le canapé.

" Dors ici.

- Pardon ?

- Couche toi dans le canapé et je garde le fauteuil.

Et comme John le regardait manifestement sans comprendre, Sherlock lui expliqua patiemment :

- Je te proposerais bien de dormir avec moi dans mon lit mais on risque de jaser, donc prends le canapé."

Sérieusement. Très sérieusement. Ils se retinrent une seconde, deux maximum et partirent tous deux d'un grand éclat de rire. Enfin.

Puis John prit le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard et surprit Sherlock qui le regardait comme lui l'avait regardé toute la journée. Il n'était pas le seul à faire des cauchemars.

" Et si je partageais ton lit finalement ? lança-t-il nonchalamment. Ici ce n'est pas confortable et dans mon lit je fais des cauchemars. En suivant la plus pure logique, il ne reste que le tien.

John sourit. Il y eut un silence, pas très long, quelques instants. Il voulait jouer, parfait. Sherlock se leva de son fauteuil, se pencha vers son colocataire et lui susurra :

- Pourquoi pas, John. Et je te donnerais tellement de plaisir que tu seras forcé de me pardonner.

Et il retourna dans son fauteuil aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait quitté. Un félin.

La respiration de John s'accéléra. Sherlock sut qu'il avait gagné. Mais quand John se mit à le fuir du regard et à chercher ses mots, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas poussé le jeu un peu loin. Il le vit se redresser sur le coude, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Sherlock ?

- Oui ?

- Je ...

L'hésitation factice parvint aux oreilles de Sherlock. Il se figea et se rappela soudain que John, s'il ne savait pas lire les indices, savait jouer à ce jeu là. Il allait perdre. Le détective allait perdre.

- Je suis désolé Sherlock, mais ma religion m'interdit la nécrophilie."

Et Sherlock se mit à rire, une deuxième fois.

John se rallongea. Il profita du silence réconfortant de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant, mais des choses devaient être dites.

"Sherlock, fit-il soudain sérieux, si tu meurs encore une fois, je ne te chercherais plus. Je t'abandonnerais et t'effacerais de ma mémoire parce que sinon ... Sinon, ce serait trop difficile. La prochaine fois, je t'oublierais.

Sherlock poussa un léger soupir et d'une voix apaisante lui répondit :

- C'est bien John. Dors maintenant."

Finalement John ferma les yeux, rassuré par cette ombre qui veillait sur lui. Il allait avoir des courbatures le lendemain, c'était sûr et Sherlock dans son fauteuil serait parfaitement en forme, c'était sûr également. Le salaud. Mais il était là. John n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose pour lui pardonner.

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous a plu,  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Raoul d'Andresy

Me revoilà, j'espère que cette partie vous plaira. Je vous attends là, en bas.

Merci d'avance à celles et ceux qui liront et grand grand merci à celles et ceux qui reviewront.

PS : contrairement à d'habitude, je n'ai pas vraiment relu, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé de fautes immondes.

PS2 : diantre, du coup mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs (et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir tout mis, mais concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel !)

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Sherlock revenu, les cauchemars ont disparu. Mais il est un zombie et il s'ennuie**_

* * *

Cela allait devenir invivable. Cette certitude s'était glissée insidieusement entre deux pensées de John Watson et ne le quittait plus. Cela allait être, très rapidement, invivable et tout le thé du monde ne pourrait détromper Sherlock de son ennui maintenant qu'il était là, prisonnier entre les murs de l'appartement du 221b Baker Street. Car, officiellement et pour le monde Sherlock était toujours mort et à sa connaissance, depuis Lazare, aucune résurrection publique n'avait été signalée. Pourtant le médecin y songeait très sérieusement et la question revenait lancinante au rythme des patchs de nicotine se dissipant dans le sang de son colocataire. Mais avec elle revenaient aussi toutes ces choses qui avaient été mises de côtés, ces choses désagréables auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser. Alors John Watson attendit.

Pas très longtemps. Si Sherlock Holmes pouvait s'accommoder d'un corps captif, il s'asphyxiait dès que ses pensées ne pouvaient se déployer librement et dans ce quotidien morose, elles eurent tôt fait de s'étioler. Il lui fallait trouver un expédient pour revenir. D'abord insinuer le doute, puis faire rechercher des preuves et enfin établir la vérité et réapparaître au monde, vierge de tout soupçon ; le cas Moriarty ayant été définitivement soldé depuis quelques semaines. Et donc, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : "Il faut faire ouvrir ma tombe par Mycroft."

On y était donc. John reposa délicatement le crâne qu'il astiquait. Il prit quelques secondes pour le remettre exactement à sa place, entre les deux taches qui marquaient le bois au-dessus de la cheminée. Légèrement tourné vers la droite. Toujours bancal. Mycroft ... John ne se retourna pas, ne regarda pas Sherlock et il lui fut gré qu'il ne tente pas de décrypter son attitude. Ou plutôt qu'il ne dise rien. Sherlock attendit.

"Mycroft a démissionné. Le lendemain de ton enterrement. Il a disparu. J'ai demandé à Lestrade de faire quelques investigations même si cela n'entrait pas dans le cadre légal. C'est un individu majeur : il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'a pas laissé de traces."

Sherlock ne répondit pas. John continua son ménage. Puis un détail lui revint : "Ah, mais il a ..."

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'interrompit soudain. Sautant sur l'occasion, les neurotransmetteurs du détective fusèrent : "C'est Madame Hudson pour te remercier de son séjour au spa. Elle vient de manger, elle est détendue et elle culpabilise parce qu'elle n'a pas encore pensé à le faire."

John jeta un coup d'œil sur le nom qui s'affichait. Madame Hudson. Ses premiers mots furent : "Bonjour John, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt mais je tenais absolument à vous remercier ...".

De longues, très longues minutes plus tard, le médecin put enfin reprendre son ménage. Il ne fut plus question de Mycroft et plus question d'ouverture de tombe. S'il y avait bien un jeu auquel Sherlock ne voulait pas jouer, c'était bien celui qui consistait à rechercher son frère. Il fallait donc trouver une autre voie.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son manteau. Plus précisément sur la poche de son manteau et John qui décidément n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de l'observer, comprit l'allusion en quelques secondes, à peine.

"Si Sherlock ne peut pas revenir, il te suffit de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était assez fier de son idée.

Seulement dans le même temps, le raisonnement de Sherlock avait pris cinq coups d'avance et la conclusion ne réjouissait pas vraiment le détective.

- Un postiche ne sera pas suffisant pour tromper les gens. Même Lestrade s'en rendrait compte rapidement. Il me faudrait l'aide d'une professionnelle, la cousine de ton ex par exemple, la blonde. Sauf que je ne peux pas me montrer à elle sans risquer qu'elle ne parle. Il faut lui envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, pour qu'elle lui enseigne. Une femme de préférence. Tu y serais ridicule.

Il compléta pour lui-même avec le seul nom de femme qui lui semblait convenir : Irène Adler. Mais il doutait que John prenne très bien la suggestion et donc il s'arrêta là dans son exposé.

Son colocataire ne releva même pas la blessure faite à son amour-propre. Par contre, il trouva bien facilement la réponse à l'énigme.

- Molly. Demande à Molly."

Sherlock grogna puis accepta. Quel autre choix avait-il ? Il lui fallait sortir de cet appartement avant de devenir complétement fou. Il fit signe à son colocataire de s'occuper des détails logistiques du plan puis se retira dans sa chambre afin d'entamer une nouvelle expérience : jouer du violon couché. Une révolution sonore selon lui. Un attentat auditif selon John.

Le médecin s'empressa donc de contacter la médecin légiste Molly Hooper.

La situation était des plus étranges : John savait ce que Sherlock devait à la jeune femme qui avait organisé son suicide, il savait également, comme tout le monde, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et il savait enfin la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle seule, parmi les six milliards de créatures qui peuplaient cette Terre, connaissait l'emplacement de la cachette du détective et qu'elle l'avait tu pendant 5 mois. Pourquoi elle ? Comment cette femme insignifiante, faible, qui doutait d'elle-même avait-elle pu gagner la confiance de Sherlock ? "Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas me trahir, John. Et tu reconnais toi-même qu'elle est fiable". John ne se retourna même pas. Il prit le téléphone et laissa quelques mots sur la messagerie de la jeune femme. Il digèrerait sa honte plus tard.

Lorsque Molly Hooper sonna ce soir là, John avait préparé quelques toasts. Il ne voulait pas d'un diner formel qui aurait pu prêter à confusion mais il ne pouvait pas non plus manquer à toutes les règles élémentaires de la politesse. Il prit soudain conscience que la chute l'avait rendu aigri, en colère, contre tout le monde, contre Sherlock l'acteur, contre Mycroft le responsable, contre Molly la menteuse, contre l'inspecteur Lestrade le compatissant, contre tous. Sauf une personne. La seule personne à laquelle il n'avait jamais repensé depuis ce jour-là : James Moriarty.

En ouvrant la porte, il vit la jeune femme apparaître dans l'encadrement, elle était gauche, un peu triste, elle s'était tout de même changé avant de venir mais son tailleur vert, pâle, légèrement trop grand, mal coupé, soulignait plus encore son inadaptation au monde moderne. John ferma les yeux un instant et tout fut clair : qu'importaient les choix de chacun, qu'importaient ce qu'ils avaient fait car ils pensaient tous avoir quelque chose à protéger, s'il y avait un coupable, il y avait un coupable, le seul, l'unique, le responsable, c'était James Moriarty. Et plus jamais il ne devrait douter de la sorte. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il doutait.

" M. Watson ? John ?"

La douce voix de Molly le tira de ses pensées. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Il n'était pas Sherlock, mais il pouvait reconnaître les signes manifestes de son anxiété. Elle non plus n'avait pas mérité cela, elle n'était pas armée pour l'irruption d'un homme comme Sherlock dans sa vie. Il fallait lui rendre quelque chose en échange. John espéra que leur plan lui ouvrirait de nouvelles perspectives.

Molly laissa échapper un petit cri alors qu'il refermait la porte : Sherlock venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la cuisine. Elle évita, comme toujours, son regard et regarda par terre, les yeux braqués sur la marque très intéressante qu'avait laissé un acide sur le plancher, une brûlure qui avait pris la forme d'un chat. Elle se sentait coupable et attendait que le grand détective lui reproche une de ses bourdes qui avait inévitablement conduit Watson à le retrouver.

Sherlock prit le plateau de petits fours et le lui tendit sans un mot puis désigna d'un signe de tête les coupes de champagne posées sur la table basse. Voyant son embarras, John lui proposa de se débarrasser de son vêtement et prit en charge le reste de l'approvisionnement. Sherlock resterait Sherlock, mais lui avait fermement décider de se montrer aimable.

" Bonjour, fit-elle finalement en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil. Euh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenu ici.

La réplique était stupide. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est bien le problème en vérité, je ne suis pas complètement revenu. En fait je suis toujours mort.

Et devant l'incompréhension manifeste de la légiste, John précisa :

- Ce que Sherlock essaye d'expliquer, c'est qu'aux yeux du monde, il est toujours mort et nous aurions besoin de vous pour le remettre dans le monde des vivants. Et rapidement, avant que les gens ne se rendent compte qu'il y a un zombi ici.

Molly opina mais ne répondit rien. Elle n'osait toujours rien dire.

- Il m'a retrouvé tout seul, Molly.

Et elle se remit à respirer. Elle s'autorisa même à prendre l'une de ses petites choses appétissantes sur le plateau. Sherlock était totalement hors de portée mais au moins ne l'avait-elle pas déçu. C'était la première personne qui lui avait fait confiance depuis, depuis quand au juste ? Ses parents l'aimaient certes, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir jamais cru en elle. Sherlock si. Et cela importait. Vraiment. Elle était toujours aussi intimidée mais elle trouva en elle quelques ressources, celles que le détective y avait vu.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ...

Et se tournant vers le docteur Watson :

- Je suis désolée au fait. Pour l'hôpital et pour la suite.

Le détective se racla la gorge. John sourit : voilà son sociopathe de colocataire qui exprimait du remord. Il progressait.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, maugréa Sherlock. En réalité c'est moi qui vous doit des excuses. A tous les deux.

Un ange passa. Molly était trop stupéfaite pour répondre. John détourna la conversation :

- La pizza doit être cuite maintenant.

Il se leva pour sortir le plat du four et le préparer. L'ambiance étrange redevint plus familière tandis que chacun se servit. Molly leva les yeux vers les deux hommes.

- Excuses acceptées, amiral. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous attendiez de moi.

John fut pris d'un fou rire inextinguible. Imaginer Molly en Vador semblait totalement incongru et le visage totalement désemparé de Sherlock l'était plus encore.

- Je vous ramènerais la vieille trilogie en DVD, la nouvelle n'est pas utile.

- Trilogie ? demanda Sherlock, totalement perdu.

- Star Wars.

Les joues de Molly avaient pris une teinte rosée et elle se remit à regarder par terre. John jeta un regard à son colocataire. Elle commençait à s'affirmer.

- Voilà, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous. Sherlock ne peut pas revenir en tant que Sherlock. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. (Pas sans l'appui de Mycroft, pensa-t-il mais il le garda pour lui). Il a besoin d'aide pour se ... (il hésita sur le mot) déguiser ? Je connais une personne qui travaille comme maquilleuse professionnelle pour le cinéma et qui serait prête à vous donner des leçons. Si cela vous intéresse bien sûr ..."

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent. C'était bien plus intéressant et moins éprouvant que d'organiser un faux suicide. Cela pourrait même s'avérer amusant. Déguiser Sherlock. Une idée qui ne pouvait que la troubler. Elle accepta. Sherlock conclut le tout d'un retentissant "formidable" et la soirée s'acheva tranquillement comme entre amis. John communiqua les coordonnées de la personne à contacter et Molly promit qu'elle donnerait rapidement de ses nouvelles.

Le matin suivant,le premier soin de Molly, bien avant de prendre son petit déjeuner ou encore de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait mettre, fut de vérifier qu'elle avait toujours les coordonnées que lui avait données John Watson. Elle les remit précieusement dans son sac et se promit d'appeler dès que l'heure serait décente. A 10h00 du matin, elle contacta enfin la jeune femme, Sophia Straton, qui sembla enchantée de lui donner quelques cours. Molly s'arrangea rapidement avec son supérieur pour prendre plusieurs jours de congés. Son sérieux avait cet avantage qu'on lui refusait rarement ce genre de demande. Elle se retrouva libre dès le lendemain et rencontra Sophia dans son petit appartement.

Sophia était tout ce que Molly n'était pas. Grande, blonde probablement, les cheveux teints en un rouge vifs qui tranchait avec le blanc immaculée de sa robe. Elle affichait une confiance en elle rayonnante, qu'elle tirait de sa jeunesse, elle était à peine majeure, et de sa propension à la provocation, il n'y avait qu'à jeter un œil sur sa manucure gothique constituée de petites têtes de mort. L'appartement, par contre, était totalement impersonnel : des murs blanc, pas de tableaux, quelques livres qui trainaient sur la table basse et un petit cactus pour tout ornement. A côté de la chambre, une pièce étroite prévue pour recevoir un dressing, constituait son atelier de travail et renfermait la plus importante collection de fond de teint, pinceaux, blush, fards, crayons, stick, mascara et autres rouges à lèvres que Molly ait pu voir. Elle se surprit même à penser qu'avec tout cela, elle pourrait peut-être se rendre plus séduisante.

Sophia l'avait accueillie avec enthousiasme et commença à l'inonder de conseils. Molly la coupa et sortit un calepin et un crayon de son sac à main. " Bien maintenant, tu peux commencer. Je note". Effectivement, Molly notait scrupuleusement. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement attentive dans ses études et sans sa phobie particulière de la foule, elle aurait pu prétendre à mieux qu'un poste de médecin légiste. Et écrire lui permettait également de cacher son manque d'assurance face à la pétulante jeune fille. Dire qu'elle avait décidé de prendre sur elle pour être plus affirmée. Ce ne serait pas encore pour tout de suite. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait devaient-elles être si impressionnantes ? Le soupir de Molly fut étouffé par le bruit de la sonnette.

Sophia se précipita vers la porte et ouvrit au nouvel arrivant, l'un de ses amis, qui réalisait et jouait dans ses propres films amateurs. Tout en se présentant à Molly, Arthur Wheeler lui expliqua à quel point les talents de Sophia lui permettait de faire de miracle en se passant d'effets spéciaux. Il leur servirait donc de modèle pour la journée. Molly réussit à faire taire le trouble qu'elle ressentait en présence d'un membre de la gente masculine bien fait de son état et qui ne reposait pas sur l'une de ses tables d'autopsie, pour se concentrer efficacement sur les travaux pratiques que lui imposa Sophia.

Sherlock dut s'avouer, à contre-cœur que l'idée de John de contacter la légiste avait été bien plus pertinente que celle qu'il avait eu spontanément. La jeune femme les rappela en effet 5 jours plus tard, proposant de tester ses nouvelles compétences sur le détective qui, dans un frisson, se sentait devenir, à l'encontre de toute logique, le cobaye d'une étrange expérience. John, de son côté, avait fait prolonger les vacances de Mme Hudson (cette petite plaisanterie allait finir par lui coûter un prix exorbitant) et avait pris ses informations auprès de Sophia : Molly était très douée. Si bien qu'il n'eût aucune inquiétude quand il laissa, ce matin là, son colocataire aux bons soins de la jeune femme, même s'il avait bien remarqué la légère excitation qui émanait d'elle, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

En revenant du travail cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'allonger ses foulées. Il voulait voir ce nouveau Sherlock. Aussi c'est porté par une vague d'effervescence incontrôlable qu'il passa la porte de l'appartement. Il vit d'abord Molly qu'il salua, puis remarqua l'homme à côté d'elle avec lequel elle prenait le thé. Probablement cet Arthur dont elle leur avait parlé avec un trouble certain. L'homme était grand, plus grand que lui en tout cas, moins que Sherlock. Il n'était pas aussi musclé qu'un sportif mais sa carrure large trahissait l'homme chez qui l'effort physique est quotidien. Son visage était anguleux, des pommettes de jeune homme, un nez fin, des yeux verts perçants et des cheveux châtains, assez clair, coupés courts, artistiquement décoiffé laissant entrevoir une raie sur le côté plutôt bourgeoise. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de velours noir ajusté et d'une chemise blanche. Un corset pour homme avait été jeté négligemment sur le dossier du canapé.

Molly se leva et fit les présentations :

" Docteur John Watson, je vous présente Raoul d'Andresy.

John s'arrêta un instant, surpris, devant l'homme qui venait de lui tendre la main.

- Enchanté, fit l'homme d'une voix claire.

John s'interrogea, considéra Molly puis l'inconnu, regarda autour de lui. Alors, il se força à émettre l'hypothèse la plus improbable qui soit :

- Sherlock ?

L'inconnu sourit et acquiesça.

- C'est moi, confirma-t-il en français.

Comment diable pouvait-il paraître plus petit ? Et cette voix plus aiguë, ce léger accent français ? Et surtout, ces vêtements digne du plus parfait métrosexuel (qu'en penserait Mycroft ?) ? La transformation était juste ... juste ... il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire cela.

- Raoul d'Andresy ?

- Oui, les français sont connus pour leur sans-gêne, ils ont cette licence partout dans le monde. C'est parfait.

Watson ne put qu'approuver.

- Mais Raoul d'Andresy ? insista-t-il tout de même, sceptique.

- Quitte à choisir, autant y mettre un peu de decorum. Quel nom aurais-tu choisi ? Romain Duris ?

- Les deux sont également imprononçables".

Et le médecin ne cessa de se plaindre de cette nouvelle lubie qui allait lui compliquer la vie. Pendant 5 minutes au moins, lui et Molly s'habituèrent au roulement de ce nom sur leur langue jusqu'à ce qu'il leur soit naturel de le prononcer. Sherlock ne semblait pas le moins du monde embarrassé de ces nouvelles consonances. Il s'étala indolent dans le canapé. Une chose était sûre désormais : un nouveau colocataire était apparu au 221b Baker Street. Et il était français. Donc insupportable.

La soirée finit d'achever les réserves de champagne. Molly fut copieusement félicitée, mais heureusement pour elle, la chaleur venue de l'alcool couvrait le rouge de l'émotion. Ce fut, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps pour elle, une journée parfaite. On décida de chercher un poste de journaliste de presse écrite pour Raoul, poste au combien important pour pouvoir, en temps utile, faire revenir Sherlock et qui permettrait de conserver un lien avec Scotland Yard ; pour autant que le dit Raoul puisse le conserver plus d'une demi-journée ce dont John semblait douter. On se proposa également de contacter Mme Hudson pour lui signifier le changement de colocataire. John considéra avec soulagement pour ses économies la fin du séjour au spa de la brave dame. Enfin on se sépara.

Faire admettre un nouveau colocataire à Mme Hudson fut bien plus aisé que de trouver un emploi à Raoul. Cependant celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure. Il sortait régulièrement, seul, et revenait le plus souvent chargé de sacs de course, des vêtements "à la mode" la plupart du temps (et hors de prix). La personnalité de Sherlock semblait avoir complètement disparu sous le déguisement et cette idée était pour le moins troublante pour John. Se pouvait-il qu'une personne puisse ainsi endosser totalement une autre personnalité sans pour autant qu'elle soit atteinte de pathologies sévères ? Le médecin s'interrogeait. Las, Mme Hudson était enchantée de ce nouvel arrivant et ne cessait d'en vanter les mérites. Le nom de Sherlock était toujours tabou.

Quand Raoul eut des rendez-vous en soirées, John n'y tint plus et exigea de connaître exactement les plans de son ami.

" Mes plans ? Mais ils sont transparents. J'ai rendez-vous. Avec une femme naturellement.

- Naturellement, lâcha cyniquement le médecin.

- Je suis sûr que celle-ci va te plaire.

Les yeux de Raoul brillèrent soudain et John retrouva, derrière les lentilles, les yeux rieurs de Sherlock.

- J'ai trouvé LA femme parfaite pour décrocher un job.

John l'interrogea du regard. Son sourire carnassier ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

- Kitty Reilly !

Et ils partirent tous deux d'un grand éclat de rire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

La journaliste succomba bien vite au charme du jeune dandy français et sitôt le contrat de reporter freelance sécurisé, elle fut oubliée. Raoul, dans une réflexion sherlockienne, fit remarquer que si elle avait pris la peine de se renseigner sur son adresse, elle aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver. John ne fit pas de remarque. Dans ses rêves, il la précipitait du haut du toit de l'hôpital St Barts.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi tranquillement. L'ordinateur de John, ancien blogueur en chômage technique, était devenu, par un non accord tacite, celui de Raoul qui tapait, quand l'envie lui en prenait, des articles divers, généralement sur des lieux ou des personnes que Sherlock avait connu. Ainsi avait-il décrit minutieusement le fonctionnement ou du moins l'absence de fonctionnement, de Scotland Yard. L'article avait rencontré un certain succès. John ne doutait pas que l'inspecteur Lestrade l'ait moins apprécié.

"D'ailleurs le voici, observa Raoul penché à la fenêtre. Il semble agité et comme Sherlock n'est plus là, je doute que ce soit pour une raison intéressante. J'ai une expérience qui m'attend dans ma chambre. Je te laisse te débrouiller". Et sur ces bons mots, Sherlock regagna effectivement sa chambre. L'instant d'après, Lestrade ouvrit violemment la porte que John avait négligé de fermer à clé.

" Inspecteur Lestrade, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il agacé.

Il releva les yeux sur l'inspecteur. Cet air sur son visage. Il tentait de se composer une figure rassurante. John tiqua. Il était militaire. Il avait déjà vu ce visage là. Il sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

- C'est à propos de Mycroft Holmes."

* * *

**Désolée pour cette longue digression, mais promis ensuite vous aurez de l'action. A moins que je ne digresse encore ... Dans cette partie, je n'avais pas prévu de parler autant de Molly, mais elle méritait bien ça la pauvre XD  
**

**Stay tuned !**

Si vous avez des remarques ou suggestions, je suis toute ouïe, enfin toute yeux ...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mycroft Holmes

Un nouveau chapitre avant mon départ en partiels ...

J'en profite pour remercier encore les personnes qui m'ont (gentiment) donné leur avis (**And just like that**, **Chlo**, **Cycy** (mais elle c'est parce que je la menace) et **Calice24**) et les personnes qui me suivent.

**Note :** **A partir de ce chapitre, Raoul, qui est français, s'exprimera de temps en temps en français. Donc pour distinguer le français du français (c'est clair ? XD), je mettrais les passages en italique. **Oui je sais c'est tordu et en plus j'ai l'impression d'écrire une traduction. Certes j'aurais pu choisir une autre langue, mais d'une mon allemand est assez mauvais et mon russe inexistant, et de deux, zut Raoul d'Andresy quand même ! Je suis désolée pour les problèmes occasionnés.

**_Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Par le pouvoir du maquillage magique, Sherlock s'est transformé en Raoul. Mais qu'est-il arrivé au frère de notre magical boy ?_** (désolée pas de rime pour cette fois)

* * *

Le médecin garda le silence quelques secondes, refusant de prendre place dans le canapé comme le lui indiquait Lestrade. L'inspecteur était visiblement sur les nerfs, voire choqué, et le calme auquel il essayait de s'astreindre le fuyait au rythme de ses respirations. John ferma les yeux, priant pour que Sherlock, de sa chambre, n'entende rien, ne devine rien, puis les rouvrant posa la seule question nécessaire :

- Il est mort ?

Un frisson parcourut l'inspecteur.

- Non.

Et s'il ne prononça pas le "pas encore", John l'entendit distinctement. Il avait été quelques fois, très peu de fois en vérité mais déjà trop souvent pour une personne normale, dans la position du messager et il décida donc de lui faciliter la tache.

- Il est dans le coma, devina le médecin. Il a donc quelques chances de se réveiller.

- Ce serait peut-être mieux pour lui s'il ne se réveillait pas, murmura l'inspecteur.

Que venait-il de dire ? La main de John trembla. Mycroft. Sherlock. Et il revit. Non, il fallait qu'il extirpe son cerveau de ce piège, qu'il sorte de ce cercle là. Qu'il se concentre sur la situation. La voix de l'inspecteur n'était pas froide et déshumanisée comme celle des frères Holmes, elle hésitait, compatissait, vacillait. Elle fit revenir John à la réalité.

- Il a été ... blessé par balle, continuait l'inspecteur. Il a été touché au niveau des vertèbres cervicales.

- Oh mon Dieu ...

En un souffle, John expira tous les ressentiments qu'il avait encore à l'encontre de Mycroft. L'attitude de l'inspecteur reflétait sa propre peur. La tétraplégie ... Lestrade remercia le ciel que John Watson fut médecin et qu'il n'eut pas à s'expliquer davantage, avant de se reprendre. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans une situation pareille.

- Où est-il ?

L'inspecteur toisa son interlocuteur d'un air surpris.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de jouer les Saint-Bernard John, répondit-il doucement. Vous ne lui devez rien.

Une mécanique s'enclencha soudain dans les entrailles du médecin, faisant basculer son corps entier du stress à la colère en une fraction de seconde. Jamais encore ses nerfs ne l'avaient trahi ainsi, passant outre l'instinct de conservation le plus élémentaire qui recommandait à un soldat le sang-froid le plus absolu.

- 13 ! cria-t-il. Vous savez ce que cela représente ? C'est le nombre de gens que j'ai tué ou laissé mourir sous mes yeux. 13 ! Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi Lestrade. Je me souviens exactement de leur visage au moment de leur mort. Ceux qui étaient là, au bout de mon fusil, et ceux qui sont morts dans mes bras.

13. Comptait-il la chute dans ce dénombrement ? Probablement. Probablement aussi qu'il n'était plus conscient du retour de Sherlock dans sa vie. Probablement se revoyait-il là-bas. En bas.

John agrippa le col de l'inspecteur :

- Mais vous le savez tout ça n'est-ce-pas ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait de tuer un homme ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous sentez pas coupable ! Je dois faire quelque chose, je dois essayer.

Lestrade se dégagea en douceur. La réaction était disproportionnée, discordante. En retard. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'avouer surpris. Le médecin connaissait exactement sur quelle partie de son âme appuyer pour le faire souffrir. Il le laissa se déchaîner. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux mais l'inspecteur était toujours en service et lui aussi savait faire mal.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour Mycroft, insista-t-il calmement, que vous y alliez ou pas. Comme vous ne pouviez rien faire pour Sherlock.

- Laissez Sherlock en dehors de cela ! Je vous interdis ! Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu si ... si ...

Une main ferme s'abattit sur l'épaule de John et une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas trancha l'atmosphère :

- Monsieur Watson, auriez-vous un problème avec cet ... hum ... _individu_ ?

L'individu en question considéra avec circonspection l'homme qui venait tout à coup de se glisser sans un bruit derrière le docteur. Une silhouette échappée des années 60 dans son costume trois pièces parfaitement cintré de lin beige, classique d'un grand couturier italien, la cravate club, des mocassins couleur cognac et surtout un borsalino posé sur sa tête duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches châtain doré et un sourire moqueur.

- Qui est-ce ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

L'homme l'ignora royalement. Sa main s'attarda encore, crispée sur l'épaule de John, attendant que celui-ci reprenne son sang froid. Finalement il desserra son étreinte, s'avança vers l'inspecteur et lâcha, méprisant :

- _Je ne sais qui vous êtes, monsieur, mais je vous prierai instamment de ne pas faire d'esclandre chez moi_.

De cette réplique en français, Lestrade ne comprit que les deux derniers mots. Chez lui ? Il se tourna en direction de l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock puis chercha dans le regard de John une confirmation.

- Inspecteur Lestrade, je vous présente Raoul d'Andresy, mon nouveau colocataire. Il est journaliste.

Et comme l'inspecteur était un être finalement civilisé, il tendit la main au nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci la serra, légèrement réticent. Aucun des deux ne paraissait enchanté. Il haussa les épaules.

- Nous discutions seulement, ajouta John à l'adresse de Raoul.

- Et si je suis ici, repris Lestrade pour répondre à la question, c'est parce que j'ai une dette envers votre ancien colocataire. Mais je ne crois pas que cela concerne _Monsieur d'Andresy_.

John en était sûr désormais, Sherlock savait, Sherlock sait toujours. Il ressentait encore le léger frémissement de sa main sur son épaule et il croyait deviner les émotions qui glissaient le long de son échine. Lestrade semblait attendre le départ du français pour continuer la discussion.

- J'ai un rendez-vous au théâtre, lança finalement ce dernier à la cantonade avant de s'engager dans l'escalier puis de disparaître au fond d'un taxi.

Il y eut un silence. John finit par laisser entrer l'inspecteur qui se tenait toujours sur le seuil et lui désigna le fauteuil. Il s'employa à faire du thé. Sa crise était passée.

- Expliquez-moi, dit-il, qu'est-il arrivé à Mycroft ?

- Il était ... SDF. Pas de papier sur lui. Pas d'argent. De vieux vêtements. Sales.

- Alcoolique ? Drogué ?

- Non, il ne semble pas. Il n'y a pas eu de témoin du coup de feu. Nous n'avons rien.

Un silence. Il se reprit.

- Je l'ai trouvé lors d'une patrouille et je l'ai emmené aux urgences. Je n'ai pas donné son identité.

- Pourquoi ?

Lestrade but une gorgée de thé.

- C'est Mycroft Holmes. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le voit comme cela ... Mais il fallait ... enfin je devais vous mettre au courant.

- Je comprends, assura John.

En vérité, il n'y avait rien à comprendre, rien de tout cela n'était rationnel. C'était Sherlock qui était rationnel. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui ...

- Vous avez dit avoir une dette envers Sherlock ?

- Toutes les personnes qu'il a sauvées ont une dette envers lui. Je ne suis pas ingrat.

- Il m'a dit ... Il m'a dit de vous dire ...

John hésita.

- Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il était un imposteur.

- Je n'y crois pas. Tout comme vous n'y croyez pas non plus. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu ? L'intelligence qu'il lui aurait fallu pour monter autant de cas sans se faire prendre, l'adresse, la subtilité pour penser et jouer deux rôles en même temps, tout ça pour pratiquement rien. A moins d'être schizophrène, c'est une hypothèse totalement stupide. Quoiqu'il ait pu penser de moi, je suis au moins capable de comprendre cela. Donc j'ai une dette envers Sherlock. Si je peux aider son frère, je le ferais.

- Dans quel hôpital a-t-il été transporté ? demanda le médecin en évacuant l'image de Raoul qui se superposait à celle de Sherlock.

Le silence de Lestrade répondit. L'absence de réponse était en soit une réponse.

- Je vais lancer une enquête, dit l'inspecteur pour changer de sujet. Les gens là-bas ne semblaient pas vraiment le connaître, il ne devait pas y être depuis très longtemps. J'ai fait une demande pour obtenir les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance et ...

Il soupira.

- Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps.

- Je vous en prie.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Lestrade s'arrêta un instant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il regarda son hôte.

- Et John, vous allez bien ?

Il acquiesça.

- Le spectacle doit continuer, Lestrade."

Raoul ne revint pas à l'appartement avant la toute fin de l'après-midi. Il rentra avec le même sourire avenant, une petite mélodie sur les lèvres. Il jeta négligemment son chapeau sur le canapé. "Je vais prendre une douche, John. As-tu quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ?" L'intéressé grogna un vague non. Il ne comprenait décidément pas l'attitude de son colocataire.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours affalé dans un fauteuil à lire quelques revues médicales pour apaiser sa conscience professionnelle, il entendit frapper à la porte : un taxi que M. d'Andresy aurait réservé. John cria à travers l'appartement et en retour il lui fut répondu de descendre et qu'il le rejoindrait dans la voiture. John s'exécuta. Trois minutes plus tard, la portière de la voiture s'ouvrit. Sherlock. Pas Raoul. Sherlock. Il s'installa sans un mot et la voiture s'élança.

Le trajet fut également silencieux. Le chauffeur était un étranger et John aurait pu parier que Sherlock l'avait choisi spécialement parce qu'il savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il ne pourrait pas le reconnaître. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à destination. L'hôpital Saint Barts se dressait au milieu de la nuit. "Ça ira" dit John. Sherlock ne fit pas de commentaire. Il s'engagea dans une ruelle adjacente. Ils n'entreraient pas par la porte principale, ils passeraient par la morgue. Comme les cadavres.

Molly les accueillit et les emmena jusqu'à la chambre de Mycroft. " Les caméras de surveillance ?" s'inquiéta John. Le détective lui assura qu'elles étaient déconnectées. Réduction budgétaire. Ne lisait-il donc jamais le journal ? L'hôpital était silencieux, désert. Seuls le bruit de leurs propres pas, de leurs propres respirations troublaient l'air. La traversée fut longue. Les néons jetaient une lueur blafarde plongeant les visiteurs dans des rêveries mélancoliques et dépressives. Ils atteignirent finalement la chambre de Mycroft.

Perdu au milieu des draps blancs et des machines qui le maintenait en vie, celui qui fut le gouvernement anglais paraissait si vulnérable, fragile, désincarné. John retint sa respiration. Le bruit organique s'était tu devant le bruit mécanique. Les pompes, le goutte à goutte, les alertes de télémesures. Le froid.

" Il n'a pas voulu passer le seuil, chuchota Molly.

Sa voix tira Sherlock des pensées morbides qui accompagnaient le spectacle.

- Pardon ? fit-il.

- Le légiste m'a dit que lorsqu'il est venu à la morgue reconnaître le corps, il n'a pas voulu passer le seuil. Il a dit que s'il y avait une chance que vous soyiez encore en vie, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il a demandé que l'on certifie qu'il avait bien reconnu le corps."

Sherlock pensa que si le Dr Watson s'était chargé de la reconnaissance, il serait allé jusqu'à soulever le drap blanc. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'approcha de son frère. Il enferma profondément tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient parce qu'il avait un travail à faire. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait les gérer dans l'immédiat. Il souleva délicatement le drap de facture grossière. Il hésita un instant à convoquer John qui était resté sur le seuil puis se ravisa. Ces traces sur ce corps. Cela lui était insupportable. Méthodiques. Méticuleux. Mais sans rapport immédiat avec l'enquête. Mycroft avait été torturé plusieurs mois auparavant. Sherlock reposa le drap. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis qui attendaient. Il leur fit un signe. La porte se referma. Il se retrouva seul avec son frère. Dans l'intimité du moment et du lieu, Sherlock lui confia ses secrets. Longuement. Entrecoupés de longs silences. De sanglots inaudibles. Mycroft ...

Il sortit de la chambre, nul ne fit de commentaires. Ils refirent en sens inverse le chemin du retour vers le monde des vivants, passant par la morgue. Ils remercièrent Molly et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre taxi. John rangea les impressions de cette nuit là au côté de ses souvenirs de l'Afghanistan et des images de la chute, dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il devait verrouiller. Sherlock les enfouit, loin, profondément, à côté de ceux de son enfance, de quelques images heureuses, pour se rappeler, ne laissant immergée que la colère.

De retour au 221b Baker Street, il s'assit dans le fauteuil, étendit ses jambes et les croisa au niveau des chevilles, ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine, les yeux mi-clos. Il reprenait possession de la pièce. Sherlock Holmes, le détective consultant était revenu et le problème qui se posait à lui le mobilisait entièrement.

"Sherlock ?" osa John.

Pas de réponse.

"Sherlock ? répéta John.

- Hum ?

- Mycroft, il ... Le lendemain de ton enterrement, il m'avait envoyé un message.

Les yeux du détective se rouvrirent.

- Codé."

Un fin sourire passa sur les lèvres du détective. Des données. Il allait pouvoir travailler.

* * *

**Je vous rassure, j'ai passé mon we à potasser un livre de cryptographie XD**

**(Et j'ai potassé GQ aussi parce que mon approche de la mode masculine ... Raoul powaa !)**

**En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Charles Babbage

Mes partiels ne sont pas finis mais il FALLAIT que je vous écrive cela. Vraiment ! Ce chapitre a un peu moins d'impact que les autres mais bon. PS : j'ai relu et ajouté quelques détails.

**Note : Les phrases en français sont toujours en italique. Par contre, il m'a semblé plus logique de mettre le code en anglais.**

**_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Un message codé est tout ce qui reste du génie de Mycroft hospitalisé (snif !)_**

* * *

John ouvrit son ordinateur et, en attendant l'écran de démarrage, partit se préparer un thé, non plutôt un café. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Étrangement, le détective ne regardait pas l'écran. Il paraissait indifférent. Seul John semblait l'intéresser. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, gêné. Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la nuit :

« J'ai essayé de casser les codes.

- LES codes ? s'exclama le détective, légèrement agacé que son colocataire ait pu oublier de mentionner un tel détail.

- Oui il y en a deux. La méthode de chiffrage change à chaque fois.

- Chiffrage ?

Et Sherlock eu un sourire.

- John, depuis quand es-tu expert en cryptographie ?

- Depuis que j'ai lu ta monographie sur le sujet, maugréa-t-il en réponse.

Sherlock se mit à rire franchement tandis que la musique de démarrage retentit derrière eux. John indiqua à son colocataire d'entrer le mot de passe, qui avait cessé d'être secret à l'instant où John l'avait pensé pour la première fois. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que pour quelqu'un qui avait lu 850 pages sur l'art du chiffre, un nom suivi d'une date ne pouvait constituer un mot de passe solide. D'autant plus que celui-ci s'avérait morbide. Un coup d'œil sur le médecin lui confirma que ce dernier ne désirait pas en changer, vestige encore tangible de sa colère. Sherlock valida sans plus de remarque et attendit John qui ramenait les cafés.

Une fois les boissons chaudes posées sur une table basse et John confortablement installé, Sherlock relança la conversation :

- Et donc, puisque tu as eu accès à une méthode parfaite, que peux-tu dire de ces deux codes ?

- Parfaite du point de vue du professeur, rétorqua l'élève. La pédagogie est pour le moins .. austère.

Et il eut un léger sourire en coin. Sherlock tira une moue, passablement vexé, puis se reprit, bien décidé à tester son étudiant improvisé.

- Voilà ce que je peux te dire, fit John. Tout d'abord les deux codes sont clairement des chiffres de substitution. Substitution lettre à lettre pour le premier, le deuxième me laisse plus perplexe. Donc pour le premier code, sont utilisés des chiffres, des lettres et des éléments de ponctuation. L'emplacement des chiffres me laissent à penser qu'ils sont mis pour les blancs, ce qui affaiblit notablement le code. En étudiant les signes de ponctuation entre deux chiffres, on note par exemple un espace d'un caractère puis un espace de 3 caractères avec uniquement des éléments de ponctuation.

La fierté de John transparaissait à chacune de ses nouvelles déductions. Au début, son discours s'était fait quelque peu hésitant puis, à mesure qu'il se souvenait de son cheminement pendant les quelques heures qu'il avait consacré au problème, il se raffermissait. Il leva les yeux vers le détective en quête de son approbation.

- J'en déduis que ces derniers sont mis pour les voyelles, "I" probablement pour la lettre isolée, continua-t-il, et ... Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

En vérité, Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus. Dès la description du code, l'image de la boite dans sa chambre lui était revenue avec force. Se pouvait-il que Mycroft se soit souvenu ? Depuis tout ce temps ? Un frisson roula le long de son échine le temps que, contre son gré, son inconscient lui remémore des images longtemps oubliées de son enfance, de ce dernier été avant que Mycroft ne quitte définitivement la demeure familiale.

- Sherlock ? Sherlock ? Là, j'ai ouvert le message.

John tourna l'écran mais le détective ne le regarda pas. Il fixait un point juste au-dessus des yeux de son colocataire, avec un air légèrement affolé.

- Est-ce que les deux premières lettres sont K et M ?

- Euh ... Oui. Puis ; puis ...

- M et E prononça en même temps Sherlock.

- Tu connais ce code ?

Cela ne surprenait pas John mais il ressentit une légère déception pour la simplicité de la résolution de cette énigme. Dès l'instant où il avait reçu ce message, il avait su qu'il était destiné à Sherlock. Et effectivement, SHERLOCK en était le premier mot.

- L'as-tu lu John ? Tu avais toutes les pièces en mains pour le décrypter.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas lu. La partie en lettres est issue d'une grille de Vigenère. J'ai essayé quelques mots clés, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Je me suis dit que si ton frère voulait s'adresser à moi, il aurait choisi une clé que je puisse trouver. Je ne voulais pas lire ton courrier. Même si tu étais mort ... »

Sherlock ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à cette déclaration, à part l'infinie tristesse qui ne les quitterait jamais totalement. Sans un commentaire, il se pencha sur le premier code.

K M ; M E + F O 7

\ 4 U * N , 1 } *

& 2 B . 3 , M . 8

G - 4 O * R P : J

5 G M - M K , V B

9 L " P ; 2 ( * £

M 6 I - U X # + W

John avait raison dans son analyse : les chiffres correspondaient aux blancs. Cela se voyait notamment par le fait qu'il n'y avait jamais deux chiffres consécutifs. Et les signes de ponctuation aux voyelles. Si on simplifiait le code en consonnes et voyelles, cela donnait une phrase de ce type là :

CCVCCVCC V CVCV VVV.

CV VCV CV CVCCVC CCVCCVCC CVCV VVVC CVCCVVC

Le premier mot était Sherlock. Dans son enfance, il avait passé suffisamment de temps à tester ce code pour reconnaître immédiatement son propre nom. Ensuite, une lettre, quatre lettres, trois lettres. Quand bien il ne serait pas un génie, il n'aurait pas pu ne pas comprendre immédiatement. Si Mycroft s'était excusé, ou s'il avait cherché à se défendre, Sherlock aurait supprimé le message sans s'y intéresser davantage. Mais là, il ne pouvait juste pas l'ignorer. Dans son sang pulsait encore ce lien établit à l'hôpital. Il devait donc décrypter la suite. Sauf que lui connaissait la clé, ce qui était bien plus rapide.

Il sirota sans y penser une gorgée de café chaud puis alla chercher sa monographie de cryptographie. Certes, il pouvait parfaitement résoudre une grille de Vigenère de tête mais l'effort lui pesa soudain. Il ouvrit son livre, chercha la bonne page et s'employa rapidement, lettre par lettre, un stylo à la main directement sur le journal du jour.

WE ARE NO LONGER BROTHERS TAKE YOUR PORTION

Nous ne sommes plus frères ? Quelle drôle de tournure. Que diable Mycroft cherchait-il à insinuer ? Certes il était sensé être mort et enterré mais alors Mycroft aurait dû dire qu'il n'avait plus de frère, pas qu'ils n'étaient plus frères.

« Prends ta part ? Ta part de quoi ? réfléchissait tout haut son acolyte qui lorgnait sur sa feuille.

- La part d'héritage, répondit machinalement Sherlock. »

L'héritage des Holmes ! C'était cela que voulait lui indiquer son frère avec son chiffrement inutile. Prends l'héritage des Holmes. Soit. Mais la banque n'ouvrait que le lendemain matin. Ils avaient donc encore quelques heures pour le deuxième code.

John ouvrit donc le second message. Le premier était daté du lendemain de son enterrement tandis que le second avait été écrit plus de quatre mois plus tard. Et il semblait que ce que Mycroft cherchait à lui dire était bien plus important car ce code là n'offrait aucune prise. Pas plus que les deux phrases sibyllines écrites en français en-dessous.

I-1-3-4. I-2-69-5(n). I-1-20-14. II-4-11-6.

I-1-20-19. I-2-37-8. I-1-9-15. I-1-20-19.

I-1-50-5. IV-2-29-1. I-3-22-10. IV-2-29-2.

I-2-38-9. IV-3-18-6. II-2-2-3. III-2-8-15.

_Ton départ m'a amputé de la moitié de mes membres, _

_Mais je reste fidèle au règlement de notre accord._

Sherlock passa outre l'étrange tournure prémonitoire qui fit grincer le médecin. Ce dernier avait totalement oublié l'existence de ces deux phrases qui, de toute évidence, s'adressaient à Sherlock.

« De quel accord parle-t-il, Sherlock ?

Et là, il vit se peindre sur le visage de Sherlock une expression des plus dépitées.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Et cela le contrariait. Réellement. Du Mycroft dans la plénitude de son art. Agaçant.

Il décida de reporter son attention sur le code.

- C'est un ensemble de références, remarqua-t-il. Probablement à un livre : chapitre I, paragraphe 1, ligne 3, mot 4.

- Reste à trouver ce livre. Tu dois bien savoir duquel il parle, non ?

Sherlock secoua la tête. Aucun livre particulier ne lui remontait en mémoire.

- Peut-être ce livre fait-il parti de l'héritage, suggéra John.

- Non, je ne crois pas. L'héritage dont il est question a été déposé dans une banque dont je connais le numéro du coffre et le code. Le dépôt de Mycroft date du premier mail. Pourquoi aurait-il à ce moment là caché un livre tout en le protégeant avec un code si simple à briser que toi-même aurait pu le faire ? Et puis ça aurait beaucoup trop attiré l'attention surtout s'il était surveillé. Ces deux mails étaient déconnectés. Il m'a envoyé un premier mail, personnel avec une clé "sentimentale". Puis les événements l'ont forcé à t'envoyer ce deuxième mail. Impossible à briser sans la clé. Sauf que cette clé ...

- Nous ne l'avons pas non plus, conclut John.

- Il doit y avoir un lien avec cette phrase en français ... Réfléchis Sherlock, réfléchis. »

De longues minutes silencieuses s'égrainèrent, juste troublées par le tapotement intempestif des doigts de Sherlock sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

John but son café qui devenait froid et ramena les tasses dans la cuisine. Il se sentait tout de même plutôt satisfait de sa tentative de déchiffrement et cela lui remit du baume au cœur, singulièrement meurtri par la scène lugubre de l'hôpital.

« Quelle était la clé ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Mmmh ?

- La clé du premier code, quel était le mot ?

Sherlock se tourna vers John et celui-ci crut un moment qu'il ne répondrait pas ou qu'il pointerait sa curiosité déplacée, ce qu'elle était effectivement.

- SFVTDEJ, laissa tomber Sherlock sans affectation. Et il précisa d'un ton tout aussi monocorde : Sherlock Five Victories Three Defeats the Eighth of July. »

Toute la relation entre les frères Holmes était contenue dans ce simple mot de passe. Dans cet appartement faiblement éclairé, en plein milieu de la nuit, John Watson venait de comprendre ce qui avait forgé l'être exceptionnel qu'il avait devant les yeux. Et au son des doigts de Sherlock, il s'endormit sur le sofa.

« Debout, John ! La banque ouvre dans quarante-cinq minutes. Si nous prenons un taxi dans dix minutes, nous y serons pour l'ouverture. »

L'interpellé nota l'influence de Raoul sur la double personnalité de son colocataire : il lui donnait dix minutes pour se préparer, c'était royal. Il passa rapidement une chemise, le premier pantalon qu'il trouva et un pull. Et se trouva totalement ridicule face à M. d'Andresy qui avait délaissé les années 60 pour les années 30, adoptant une tenue qui n'aurait pas dépareillée dans Les Incorruptibles. Il avait assurément la présence de Kevin Costner / Eliot Ness.

Le trajet pour la banque fut étonnamment rapide, les embouteillages quotidiens semblaient s'être dissous dans l'éclat matinal du Soleil. Ils arrivèrent donc avant l'ouverture. Quelques personnes attendaient là également, au cœur de la City, des personnes pour qui ce lever de rideau allait représenter leur dernier espoir. John se trouvait singulièrement déplacé. A quelques pas de là, devant l'un de ces immeubles modernes qui tranchaient derrière la tour de Londres, Raoul discutait avec une jeune ingénieure en finance qui, bien que déjà en retard à son travail, s'attardait volontiers.

Enfin la banque s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent avec le petit flot de clients. Raoul présenta sa requête au guichet et on les fit patienter quelques instants. A voix basse, John lui demanda comment Raoul d'Andresy pourrait avoir accès au coffre des Holmes.

« Notre coffre est accessible à toute personne disposant du numéro et du code. C'est une de nos dispositions.

- Et que penses-tu y trouver ?

- Ça, John, c'est LA question ... »

Ils suivirent l'employé de la banque jusqu'à la salle des coffres, où il se tint légèrement en retrait. Raoul n'hésita pas un instant, se dirigea vers le bon coffre et l'ouvrit en entrant les 13 chiffres qui formaient le code d'ouverture.

Le coffre était vide. Sherlock se souvenait de la montagne de papier qui l'encombrait dangereusement. Tous les papiers avaient disparu. A la place, le vide. Non, au fond se trouvait un petit coffret. Raoul plongea son bras et en retira l'écrin.

« Un bijou ? demanda John.

- Une montre, fit dédaigneusement Raoul en ouvrant la boite. Une Rolex.

- Une Rolex ? Pourquoi Mycroft laisserait-il une Rolex ? Et ce n'est pas son genre de montre.

- Elle est bloquée, constata le journaliste. Le mécanisme semble fonctionner mais les aiguilles ont été bloquées sur 4h40.

Et il se tournant vers l'employé, il l'interrogea à la manière policière :  
- Quand cette montre a-t-elle été déposée ?

- Je ne peux vous dire Monsieur, répondit l'employé. Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous donner la liste des ouvertures du coffre depuis le début de l'année.

- Faites, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Raoul empocha la montre et suivit l'employé jusqu'à un bureau où il lui donna la liste promise. Le coffre avait été ouvert deux fois récemment et chaque fois correspondait à l'un des messages. A la première ouverture, Mycroft avait déposé la montre, la «part» d'héritage. A la seconde, il avait bloqué les aiguilles. 4h40, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir signifier ?

Une fois dans le taxi, Raoul s'employa à démonter la Rolex mais il fut très rapidement stoppé par un John complétement choqué que l'on puisse traiter ainsi une montre de luxe.

« Elle coûte à peine 3 fois ton salaire mensuel, John, ce n'est pas un drame.

- Pas un drame ? Et d'abord d'où ton frère sort-il tout cet argent ?

- Il a emprunté à mes parents et l'a fait fructifier. Note que sa montre préférée, sa fameuse Tourbillon d'Hajime Asaoka, coûte dix fois plus … Sa montre préférée … Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé celle-là en héritage ? Plus précisément, pourquoi m'a-t-il acheté celle-là ? »

Il pianota rapidement sur son smartphone et fit changer le taxi d'itinéraire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une horlogerie. Pour une fois, John réussissait à suivre le cheminement du journaliste. Rapidement, le propriétaire de l'endroit vint s'occuper d'eux. Raoul exhiba la montre de sa poche et la présenta à l'expert qui semblait avoir reçu un cadeau de Noël.

« Oh, une Oyster Perpetual Submariner modèle 6538. Monsieur est un collectionneur !  
- A vrai dire, répondit Raoul dans un sourire engageant, on me l'a offerte et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle représente.

- Vraiment ? C'est la mythique montre de James Bond ! Celle de Sean Connery dans Dr No, From Russia with love et Goldfinger, le même modèle. Et celle de Roger Moore dans Live and let die, certes, là elle était équipée d'un champ magnétique et d'un cadran scie circulaire, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de la votre. »

Un cas typique de passionné. Watson doutait de plus en plus que trois mois de salaire soient suffisants pour se payer ce morceau de patrimoine cinématographique ... Raoul n'écoutait déjà plus, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

La montre de James Bond. Nous ne sommes plus frères … C'était clair, Mycroft avait intégré les services secrets et l'une de ses missions avait tourné au vinaigre. Il ne restait plus qu'à déchiffrer le second message et cette mention étrange : « _Ton départ m'a amputé de la moitié de mes membres. Mais je reste fidèle au règlement de notre accord. ». _Pourquoi avoir écrit en français ? Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait pousser à ce choix de langue ? Et le rapport avec 4h40 ? Un instant … 440 … L'accord. Il avait sa clé !

Il remercia le joaillier, lui laissa la montre pour qu'il la débloque, sur les instances de John, et tous deux reprirent un taxi. Arrivés à Baker Street, Raoul fit signe à son ami de rester dans la voiture. Il monta seul à l'appartement et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'installa et donna une nouvelle adresse : celle de la demeure de Mycroft, un de ses hôtels particuliers stéréotypés d'un siècle passé. Il en sortit la clé de sa poche, se congratulant mentalement de ne jamais l'avoir jetée sur un coup de tête, ce qui lui évitait une pénible séance de crochetage de serrure. Une fois franchi le seuil de la maison, John réclama quelques explications.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être musicien, Mycroft joue du piano. Et il y est … horriblement perfectionniste.

- Cela me rappelle quelqu'un, nota le médecin, amusé.

- Il accorde lui-même son piano, continua Raoul ignorant la remarque, en utilisant une clé d'accord.

- Certes mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport …

- 440 Hertz est la fréquence du diapason sur lequel on règle l'accord. Avec une clé d'accord. Je pense qu'il y a un message à l'intérieur.

- Mais quel est le lien avec la phrase de Mycroft ? insista John

- Un _accord_ en français prend les deux sens : agreement (NdMoi : accord commercial) et chord (NdMoiEncore : accord en musique), c'est pour cela qu'il a choisi le français.»

Raoul paraissait soulagé et enthousiaste à la perspective de la proche résolution de cette enquête ; aussi, contrairement à l'habitude, ne marqua-t-il aucun signe d'impatience dans ses explications au docteur. Ils se dirigèrent à pas rapides vers le salon et le piano, sous lequel, dans une boite contenant quelques partitions se trouvait la fameuse clé. Et à l'intérieur, Raoul espérait trouvait le titre du livre du second code. Il retourna la clé creuse. Et dedans …

Elle était vide.

* * *

**Note : la grille de Vigenère**

Il s'agit d'une méthode de chiffrement à partir d'un mot-clé.

La grille de Vigenère est une grille de 26*26 constitué par l'alaphabet répété 26 fois et décalé d'une case à chaque ligne. Pour coder votre message, il suffit de prendre la colonne correspondant lettre à chiffrer sur la première ligne et la ligne correspondant à la lettre du mot-clé sur la première colonne et l'intersection donne la lettre chiffrée.

Exemple : (plaignez-vous auprès de FF pour mon incapacité à faire une grille sans qu'il ne me l'efface ...)

A**BC**D**E**F

Bcdefa

Cdefab

De**f**abc

Efabcd

F**a**bcd

Si on veut coder le mot **BEC** avec le mot _FADE _alors on va regarder le croisement de la colonne B avec la ligne F, ce qui donne A, E avec A donne E et C avec D donne F d'où : BEC = AEF

Une même lettre peut donc donner deux résultats différents (selon la lettre avec laquelle elle est chiffrée) et la même lettre du message chiffrée peut représenter deux lettres initiales différentes.

Le code de Vigenère a été brisé par Charles Babbage (qui donne le titre de ce chapitre) par une méthode qui n'est pas vraiment applicable ici (le message est trop court et l'introduction de signes distinctifs pour les voyelles facilitent de toute façon fortement le déchiffrage ... Enfin normalement XD).

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçue en matière de cryptographie ... Mais pas de panique, comme je parle d'espionnage, je peux vous en remettre une couche. Mouhahahaaa !

(Et j'ai acheté une histoire de l'espionnage aussi *_*)

Signez votre approbation ou votre colère là en dessous, siouplé !

**Merci de votre lecture !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Richard Wagner

Coucou, je voulais absolument poster cette suite pour le 18 mais je n'ai pas réussi ... Mes partiels sont finis mais j'ai encore moins le temps (que voulez-vous, ça prend du temps d'aller re-re-revoir Star Trek XD)

**Note :** les phrases en italique sont toujours en français dans le texte.

**_Résumé des épisodes précédents : "Qui vide la clé de ses messages codés, risque de le regretter ..."_**

* * *

Dans un accès de rage que John lui connaissait peu, Raoul envoya valser la boite à partitions : Mozart, Brahms et Chopin volèrent de concert dans la pièce tandis que le jeune homme fulminait. John, placide, attendait que l'orage se calme.

Un détail attira soudain l'attention du journaliste. Un cadre sur la console près du piano. John suivit son regard et découvrit un ancien portait de famille visiblement tiré chez un photographe : Mr et Mme Holmes, légèrement guindée, tenaient sur leurs genoux leur progéniture qui s'appliquait à regarder ailleurs que vers l'objectif. Bébé Sherlock, car il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans mais déjà retrouvait-on ses bouclettes noires, des yeux d'un bleu perçant et la fine ligne de ses lèvres, regardait attentivement le mur de gauche. Son regard traversait et ignorait parfaitement un jeune Mycroft endimanché et conscient d'être légèrement ridicule ainsi habillé et juché, et qui, lui, fixait le sol obstinément.

John n'eût que le temps de saisir quelques détails, que déjà Raoul posait le cadre face contre le meuble. Pas même le temps de s'attendrir. John ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se surprit juste à admirer la concentration soudaine du jeune homme. Il se sentait pour sa part incapable de comprendre ces yeux qui s'attardaient tantôt sur un tableau, tantôt sur une édition de poche de 1984 ni pourquoi un sourire remplaça si rapidement la colère.

« Nous avons été doublés, fit Raoul plutôt satisfait. J'ai cru un instant que j'avais mal interprété les signes de Mycroft, ce qui m'aurait particulièrement agacé, mais nous avons juste été doublés.

John s'avéra complaisant :

- Comment cela ?

- Simple, le cadre photo était relevé et non abaissé, le tableau là-bas n'a pas été remis exactement sur sa marque, là regarde Mycroft a tracé un point discret au crayon pour marquer l'angle inférieur gauche, c'est un maniaque ... Et le tome de 1984 est rangé à sa place, c'est-à-dire par auteur alors qu'il s'agit du seul livre que Mycroft ne range jamais à sa place. "Pour que je continue à m'interroger sur la pertinence de mon action à chaque fois que cette anomalie me perturbe". C'est-à-dire toujours. Ce qui nous amène à deux points essentiels : premièrement il s'agit d'un groupe, une personne seule se serait nécessairement souvenue si elle avait relevé le cadre ou non et deuxièmement, bien qu'ils étaient visiblement assez organisés pour ne pas laisser de traces de leur passage, ils ont tout de même commis plusieurs impairs, qui, n'aurais-je pas été distrait par la perspective d'une résolution facile, n'auraient pas pu échapper à un œil attentif. De toute évidence, ils voulaient solder cela rapidement.

Le détective souriait. Sa fonction déduction fonctionnait toujours. Pourtant John n'était pas dupe. Plus que la perspective d'une résolution rapide, ce qui avait distrait Sherlock étaient ces réminiscences du blanc, du bruit, du silence, des odeurs de l'hôpital. Le fantôme de la mort qui planait au-dessus de leur tête en un nuage sombre et menaçant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme replaçait chaque élément comme il devait être, décrivant de larges cercles à un pas allegro. Le médecin fit mine de ne pas comprendre à quel point il pouvait être perturbé. Finalement il demanda :

- Comment ont-ils su qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la clé ? Juste en fouillant ?

- Il leur suffisait d'intercepter tes mails, John. La phrase en français suffisait. A ce propos, es-tu toujours en contact avec tes amis de l'action sociale ? Il me semble que tu devrais leur proposer de passer à l'appartement.

- Si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à leur laisser la douche et à leur acheter des vêtements propres.

- Une vraie mère poule ! Appelle-les pour ce soir.

L'enthousiasme de Raoul était communicatif malgré tout. John opina puis se prit à réfléchir.

- Pourquoi ton frère m'a-t-il envoyé un message à moi ? Si tu avais été réellement mort, je n'aurais jamais pu parvenir jusqu'ici. Crois-tu qu'il savait que tu étais vivant ?

Raoul cessa ces activités ménagères et s'assit sur le tabouret, dos au piano. La question méritait réflexion. Et en vérité, ce n'était pas la seule.

Un frisson le traversa. Le découragement remplaça tout aussi vite son excitation précédente. Il se fourvoyait. Il se fourvoyait totalement. Depuis le début. Il se persuadait d'être calme et détaché mais de tout évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Il suffisait de voir les regards inquiets que lui lançait le bon docteur et qu'il ne remarquait que maintenant. C'était juste intolérable. Tout cela était intolérable et il fallait y remettre bon ordre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge face à lui, Mycroft et sa manie du temps qui passe, et se tourna vers John :

- Si tu pars maintenant, tu auras encore une chance d'arriver pour tes consultations de 10h00.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

Raoul soupira.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas ...

Il se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de plaisanterie de mauvais goût, il ne le pouvait plus. Pas alors que John l'écoutait.

- J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir à la situation. Et toi tu as besoin d'aller travailler. »  
John hésita encore quelques secondes. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et sortit de la maison.

Déjà, Raoul s'était retourné et, après s'être assoupli les doigts, les fit courir sur la nacre des touches. La récolte fut agréable, une moisson de vibrations sonores qui emplirent la pièce en un instant. Même si les mélodies qu'il tirait de son violon étaient bien supérieures. L'écoulement des notes lui demanda peu à peu moins d'effort, tandis que la mémoire de ses doigts refaisait surface. Il pu ainsi se concentrer sur autre chose. Sur les énigmes auxquels il faisait face.

Prenons les choses dans l'ordre.

_1. Sur quoi travaillait Mycroft ?_

Il suffisait de connaître la raison pour laquelle il avait démissionné ou décidé de changer de travail. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui, il refusait cette hypothèse. D'abord parce que s'il s'était senti coupable, il n'aurait pas attendu l'enterrement pour démissionner et ensuite parce que c'était Mycroft, il était plus fort que cela. Il se rappelait encore de sa silhouette droite et raide près de sa tombe.

Vraiment ? Qu'en savait-il au fond ? Qu'aurait-il fait si la situation avait été inversée, s'il avait dû reconnaître le corps de … Penser à autre chose. Se focaliser sur les indices.

Il avait préparé sa disparition soudaine : "sans laisser de traces" avait dit John, pas de carte bancaire, pas de téléphone. Il fuyait ou se cachait. Quelque chose s'était produit, probablement à son travail et il trouverait la réponse soit dans les journaux si l'affaire était d'importance, soit directement au ministère. Raoul nota mentalement : bibliothèque et home office. Aucune réponse ne devait encore se trouver ici, ceux qui étaient venus avaient dû tout faire disparaître minutieusement.

La montre. Les messages. La balle entre les vertèbres cervicales. La torture. Pas assez d'éléments pour recomposer une histoire, même si l'on tuait rarement quelqu'un que l'on avait longuement torturé puis relâché sauf s'il avait réussi à obtenir des informations sensibles ou si quelqu'un l'avait libéré. Mais si Mycroft avait eu un complice, où était-il maintenant ? Mort ? Pas assez de faits.

_2. Qui en voulait à Mycroft et qu'avaient-ils trouvés dans la clé d'accord ?_

Impossible à savoir en l'absence de la première réponse. Des gens capables de pirater des mails et de commettre des infractions sans laisser trop de traces visibles. Cela pouvait être une organisation comme un homme intelligent à la tête de sa petite troupe. Lestrade avait été judicieux, pour une fois, en ne nommant pas Mycroft à l'hôpital. Il était en sécurité pour le moment. Qu'avait bien pu cacher Mycroft dans cette clé ? Cela dépendait également de la réponse à une dernière question.

_3. Pourquoi Mycroft avait-il laissé ses messages ?_

Soit il avait recherché de l'aide et dans ce cas, il n'aurait certainement pas parié son avenir sur l'hypothétique survie de son petit frère, il était trop prudent pour cela. Il aurait multiplié les messages à l'attention de personnes à la capacité de réflexion moindre, voire limitée. Autant de messages, autant de risques de se faire prendre. Soit il se savait perdu et avait simplement laissé une trace de son passage à l'attention d'une personne suffisamment déterminée et intelligente pour la suivre. Laisser une marque. Mycroft réduit à quelques morceaux de papier bien cachés et bien cryptés, un message pour la postérité. C'était présomptueux, légèrement ridicule et plutôt digne du personnage. Remonter la piste serait alors bien plus difficile.

Qu'as-tu fait Mycroft ? As-tu malgré tout parié sur Sherlock ?

___Ton départ m'a amputé de la moitié de mes membres._ Les doigts de sa main gauche couraient toujours au bord des touches quand ceux de sa main droite massait sa nuque. Sherlock n'était pas parti. Mais elle si. Il se releva d'un bond, sans même prendre la peine de finir son véhément morceau de Ravel et se précipita à l'extérieur pour appeler un taxi.

Confortablement installé sur une banquette arrière, Raoul appréciait la possibilité qu'offrait le monde moderne de pouvoir retrouver n'importe qui n'importe quand. Encore que Mathilde Wese n'était pas bien difficile à retrouver, elle habitait toujours le même petit cottage en banlieue de Londres qu'elle avait rejoint à son mariage. Sherlock avait toujours refusé les sollicitations de son frère pour lui rendre visite. Que celui-ci se reproche de n'avoir pu saisir sa chance ne le concernait pas. Bientôt, il arriva en vue de la résidence pavillonnaire. Il fit stopper la voiture à quelques rues de son but, paya et s'engagea dans l'allée d'un air nonchalant.

Une bise fraîche avait nettoyé le ciel de ses nuages. Des promeneurs profitaient des rayons du soleil, il eut même droit à quelques sourires et mots aimables. Il passa devant un jardin. Derrière un parterre de tulipes, se tenait accroupie une jeune femme, un chapeau de paille sur la tête duquel s'échappaient de fines boucles d'un châtain très clair, et un tablier vert pomme noué sur la taille. Raoul ne releva même pas l'ironie de trouver une hollandaise perdue dans des tulipes.

« Madame Wese ? demanda Raoul.

La jeune femme se releva, le gratifiant du même air doux et agréable qui avait conquis son frère.

- C'est moi-même, que puis-je pour vous ? répondit-elle avec son léger accent néerlandais.

- Je m'appelle Raoul d'Andresy, je suis un ami de Mycroft Holmes. Il m'avait parlé de vous autrefois. Je pensais que, peut-être, vous auriez des nouvelles plus récentes que moi.

- Je me demande bien ce que Mycroft a pu vous dire sur moi …Il n'est pas très expansif d'habitude, surtout à propos des autres.

Son ton était égal mais elle ne l'invitait pas à entrer pour autant.

- C'est juste que je cherchais un professeur de piano pour ma fille et je lui demandais où lui-même avait appris. Il m'a parlé de sa vieille peau de professeur qui ne lui avait servi à rien et de la fille au pair de son voisin.

- Vieille peau ? Ce n'est certainement pas Mycroft qui a utilisé ce terme-là.

Elle eut un grand sourire.

- C'était vraiment une vieille peau. Je ne vous la recommande pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle enseigne encore, elle doit être immortelle. "La partition, Monsieur Mycroft ! Elle n'est pas là uniquement pour faire décorer votre piano. Elle doit être votre guide, votre maître, votre conscience. La partition, Monsieur Mycroft." Le pauvre ! Mais peut-être voulez-vous entrer ? Il commence à faire chaud, je peux vous servir à boire ?

- Volontiers. »

Et Raoul suivit la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon tandis qu'elle retirait ses vêtements de jardin et brossait ses cheveux pour retirer les particules végétales qui s'y étaient perdues. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux verres d'orangeade. Raoul la remercia et but ce qui lui était offert.

« Comment avez-vous connu Mycroft ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Il était en mission pour l'ambassade en France et suite à quelques rocambolesques aventures de l'ambassadeur, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une improbable soirée d'un prince qatari, lui comme représentant du gouvernement britannique et moi en tant que journaliste. Puis nous avons été invité dans les appartements du Prince. Un moment particulièrement dérangeant, surtout vu la façon dont les jeunes femmes nous regardaient. C'était leur métier de distraire les invités, voyez-vous ? Mycroft a dit quelque chose à propos d'une descente de police, mais ce n'était pas d'actualité. Je me suis proposé pour sortir l'affaire dans mon journal. Je crois que cela lui a retiré une épine du pied. Depuis, nous sommes restés en contact. Mais pas assez pour qu'il me dise où il partait.

Raoul n'avait aucun état d'âme à s'attribuer les mérites d'un article qui n'avait été signé que par des initiales.

- La mort de son frère l'a bouleversé. Vous avez connu Sherlock ?

- Non. Il était …

Il hésita sur le mot.

- Il était spécial m'a-t-on dit.

- Ce monde là n'était pas fait pour lui. Et je ne suis pas sûre que l'autre monde lui convienne plus. Il était au-dessus du monde.

Raoul se départit légèrement de son flegme. Son instinct français se rebellait.

- Et vous savez comment a réagi Mycroft ?

- Non. Enfin, je lui ai parlé quelques minutes au téléphone quand j'ai appris la nouvelle dans les journaux mais il semblait … absent. Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait s'occuper de ses parents et une semaine après il avait disparu.

Raoul se rengorgea intérieurement. Ce n'était pas la chute qui avait précipité les choses. Bien. Il avançait.

- Et vous n'avez plus eu de contacts depuis ?

- Pas directement mais il m'a invitée à l'opéra.

- Pardon ?

- Il m'a envoyé des billets pour le festival Der Ring à l'Opéra Bastille. Je pense que c'était sur un coup de tête.

- Mycroft fait rarement des choses sur un coup de tête.

- Le festival est complet depuis plus d'un an, vous savez. S'il avait vraiment voulu y aller avec moi, il m'aurait prévenue plus tôt, vous ne croyez pas ?

Raoul ne répondit pas. Il étudia la femme devant lui qui se tenait très droite dans son fauteuil, le port de tête d'une danseuse. Elle était plutôt jolie, la taille étroite, légèrement épaissie par sa grossesse, la poitrine généreuse, des yeux bleus presque gris et les cheveux relevés en un chignon compliqué. Sherlock l'avait, durant quelques mois, presque considérée comme sa belle-soeur. Puis elle était partie, s'était mariée, avait eu un enfant et avait divorcée. Il ne lui vint pas même à l'esprit de lui apprendre dans quel état se trouvait Mycroft.

- Vous jouez toujours du piano ? fit-il soudain.

Le voilà qui se mettait à faire la conversation.

- Oui, mais depuis que je ne vois plus Mycroft, il me manque deux mains. Il aurait dû être concertiste plutôt que de vouloir faire carrière. »

Raoul ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée. Mathilde s'était levée pour remplir les verres et sur un signe du jeune homme, s'installa au piano. Ravel. Comme de juste. Bercé par les mesures, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Des billets pour les quatre opéras de Wagner. L'Or du Rhin, la Walkyrie, Siegfried et Le Crépuscule des Dieux. Voilà qui lui convenait parfaitement. Le Crépuscule des Dieux.

Avait-il là un nouveau message de Mycroft ? Les billets en tant que tel certainement pas. L'enveloppe, peut-être.

Il convoqua sa mémoire :

I-1-3-4. I-2-69-5(n). I-1-20-14. II-4-11-6.

I-1-20-19. I-2-37-8. I-1-9-15. I-1-20-19.

I-1-50-5. IV-2-29-1. I-3-22-10. IV-2-29-2.

I-2-38-9. IV-3-18-6. II-2-2-3. III-2-8-15.

Les librettos, certainement. Quatre opéras. Les premiers chiffres allaient de I à IV. Puis l'acte. Le numéro de la réplique. Et la position du mot dans la réplique. Simple.

Il s'adossa plus profondément et apprécia la musique. Enfin lorsque la pianiste acheva son morceau, il lui demanda si elle possédait les textes de l'Anneau du Nibelungen. Elle lui amena son coffret CD. Il eut un très court instant de doute : devait-il prendre le texte original en allemand ou sa traduction ? Le texte en allemand, ne serait-ce que parce que toutes les traductions n'étaient pas équivalentes et que Mycroft était un puriste. Il grimaça, il détestait l'allemand.

Faisant mine de feuilleter le livret, il se mit à compter. I-1-3-4. Ich. Je. I-2-69-5(n). haben sans n : habe. J'ai. Qu'avait donc Mycroft. Il sauta le mot suivant, les articles et autres déterminants ne l'intéressait pas. II-4-11-6. Il passa à la Walkyrie, se mit à compter, lu le mot, recompta, releva la tête, la rebaissa, recompta. Il trouvait toujours la même chose. Il jeta un œil à la traduction, des fois que son allemand soit fatigué. La traduction confirma ce qu'il pensait.

« Vous auriez un dictionnaire d'allemand, s'il vous plait ?

- Quelque chose vous chagrine, M. d'Andresy ? » demanda son hôtesse avec un large sourire.

Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point.

Le dictionnaire confirma qu'il n'y avait pas de sens caché. Raoul frémit. Voulait-il vraiment lire la suite du message ? I-1-20-19. I-2-37-8. I-1-9-15. Soit. Cela ne l'avançait guère. Il entama la dernière phrase. IV-2-29-1. IV-2-29-2. I-2-38-9. Son œil s'arrêta sur le IV-2-29-2. Il repensa à Mycroft et déglutit. Il relu une deuxième fois la phrase dans son intégralité. Il lui fallait passer outre l'étrange tournure wagnérienne. Mycroft aurait vraiment dû choisir un texte plus contemporain mais le sens semblait plutôt clair. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

« Avez-vous conservé l'enveloppe dans laquelle il vous a envoyé les billets ?

- Oui. Oh et d'ailleurs, il avait pris la peine de choisir un très beau timbre. Il sait que je les collectionne. Je vais en profiter pour le décoller. Attendez, je vais la chercher. »

Elle fourragea quelques minutes dans son bureau dont le désordre intérieur était en parfaite contradiction avec la propreté des lieux.

« Je l'ai ! fit-elle triomphante ».

Décoller le timbre fut l'affaire de quelques minutes, Mme Wese était manifestement très habituée à cette manœuvre. Elle récupéra le timbre mais le posa à côté, ne le regardant même pas. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur l'emplacement vide de l'enveloppe.

440.

Sous le timbre était écrit 440. Avec une écriture rapide et diagonale. Les 4 étaient mal formés, difformes même et le 0 mal fermé. Raoul se rapprocha et se pencha sur le signe. Il connaissait ce motif.

« Ce dessin me dit quelque chose, fit la jeune femme à voix haute. Où ai-je déjà vu cela ? »

Raoul non plus n'arrivait pas à se figurer où il l'avait déjà vu. Il balaya mentalement sa bibliothèque de symboles, de tableaux, de codes. Impossible. Le 440 s'échappait de sa mémoire. Cela était particulièrement frustrant. Il sut que s'il restait, il allait se montrer désagréable. Il prit donc sur lui de faire un sourire et de prit congé non sans avoir au préalable capturé l'image sur son téléphone. Il finirait bien par trouver. Pour la dixième fois de la matinée, au moins, il maudit Mycroft tout en rentrant chez lui.

Ce soir, ils accueillaient les gamins de l'action sociale. Il avait besoin de se détendre avant.

* * *

Le personnage de Mathilde n'était pas prévu ainsi au départ mais il ouvre quelques perspectives.

Je ne donnerais pas la clé de l'énigme. Donc si vous voulez comprendre les agissements de Raoul pour les épisodes à venir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire (rire sadique). Vous pouvez vous contenter du II-4-11-6 et du IV-2-29-2. Par contre évitez de spoiler SVP.

J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop merder avec l'allemand ...

Si vous avez des commentaires ...

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Baker Street Irregulars

COUCOU !

Je profite de l'occasion pour vous remercier toutes et tous de lire cette histoire. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que même de nouveaux lecteurs s'y intéressent et ne s'endorment pas avant la fin XD. Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews, c'est toujours très agréable de vous lire.

Sinon, je suis officiellement licenciée :-D (et oui, j'ai ma licence !), comme quoi la fanfic ne nuit pas aux partiels.

Voilà enfin la fin de la journée commencée dans le chapitre 5 (voir 4). Ce chapitre devait être un simple chapitre de transition et il s'est développé petit à petit, je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire (même si je me plains, désolée Cycy mais ne me prends pas trop au sérieux dans ces moments là !). J'ai décidé de couper un peu avant la fin, pour garder un ton uniforme et j'ai augmenté le rating, pour cause de quelques allusions scabreuses. J'espère être restée suffisamment sobre. Voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie !

**Note** : italique = français

**_Résumé des épisodes précédents : " Le message de Mycroft est déchiffré mais la nouvelle a laissé Sherlock bouleversé. A l'appartement, on attend des adolescents"._**

* * *

II-4-11-6. Comme à chaque fois que son esprit s'attardait sur ce mot là, il fut saisit d'un frisson. Il voyait l'abîme se dessiner sous pieds. Il sentait l'instant où il ne serait plus à la hauteur, celui où il devrait se précipiter, une fois encore, dans le vide et faillir à tous. La foule. Se perdre dans la foule pour ne plus penser. Cela avait toujours été une mauvaise idée. Son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, classer, déduire et ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu d'enfant était devenu un réflexe compulsif, envahissant. Les détails. La musique trop forte. La foule. Espérance de vie à la naissance : 79,92 ans. Se concentrer sur ce qu'on a à faire. Un jean. La foule. Taille moyenne d'un homme anglais : 173 cm, 3cm de plus qu'un français. Celle-ci a retiré son alliance mais on en aperçoit toujours les traces. Celui-là arrive de Brighton. Visite imprévue, il a besoin d'affaires de rechange. Certainement un accident dans sa famille. Ennuyeux. La foule. Un deuxième jean. Poids moyen d'un anglais : 82,6kg. Non pertinent au vu des destinataires. Prendre des tailles M. Une vendeuse. La fuir ou lui expliquer pourquoi elle sera renvoyée avant la fin de la journée ? Raoul d'Andresy est un être aimable. La fuir. Toujours cette musique. Finir la corvée le plus rapidement possible. La foule. Penser à autre chose. Le calme. Le blanc. Le bruit régulier de l'encéphalogramme. Revenir à la foule. Les chemises maintenant. Chiffon, chiffon, chiffon. Mettable. Bonne taille. La foule. Bousculade. Cet homme-ci, certainement homosexuel. Épanchement du tissu cérébral le long de la cavité formée par la balle. Sortir, sortir d'ici tout de suite. Ne pas penser à … ne pas penser à … Une impasse. Il remonte sa main et tire. Fermer les yeux, balayer l'image. Oh, une caisse automatique. Pas de vendeur. La technologie au service de la sociopathie. Prendre un taxi. Rentrer. Ils ont déjà dû prendre leur marque.

Raoul d'Andresy rejoignit son appartement du 221b Baker Street après avoir passer deux heures éprouvantes dans les magasins bon marché et trop fréquentés de Picadilly, bien différents des petites boutiques de tailleurs retirées qu'il fréquentait habituellement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre de s'occuper de l'achat de vêtements pour leurs jeunes hôtes. Une douleur comprimait fortement son crâne, cette journée semblait ne plus vouloir finir et John ne serait pas là avant au moins une heure. Il allait devoir se mettre en frais de conversation. Un instant, il releva la tête et vit la fenêtre ouverte. Aah, peut-être allait-il passer une meilleure soirée que prévue finalement. Et c'est sifflotant que Raoul d'Andresy passa la porte. Quatre paire d'yeux se tournèrent instantanément vers lui.

Debout devant lui, se tenait un jeune homme, manifestement leur chef, qui venait de se lever pour l'accueillir. Etre accueilli dans son propre appartement … Il avait les cheveux clairs, sales, la silhouette maigre des accros aux drogues mais étrangement les mains parfaitement propres, l'une portant une chevalière, et une raie parfaitement dessinée. Il se tenait droit avec toute l'arrogance de son âge et la dignité de ceux qui ne devraient plus en avoir. Il s'était enveloppé dans un blazer bien coupé mais rapiécé et dont certaines parties avaient été déchirées, le blason du collège et les enluminures. Son pantalon était d'une forme et d'une couleur indéfinissable. Trop de parfum pour masquer d'autres odeurs. Mais Raoul n'en avait cure, les odeurs n'étaient qu'une information parmi tant d'autres.

_« Bonjour, vous devez être Monsieur d'Andresy ?_

Raoul eût un léger sourire alors qu'il serrait la main de l'adolescent.

- Effectivement M. Christopher Wiggins.

Tous les occupants de la pièce se figèrent un instant. Raoul se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire, cela risquait de compromettre ses affaires.

- Ah je vois, fit Wiggins contrarié, c'est le docteur qui vous l'a dit.

Non, je l'ai déduit facilement.

- Effectivement, répondit Raoul.

- Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que mes parents viennent me chercher …

Alors ne te balade pas avec le blazer de ton collège et une chevalière bien trop coûteuse pour un sans abris. Le seul fait qu'il ait réussi à la conserver jusque là prouvait qu'il était plutôt débrouillard. Et que le grand type noir derrière lui, aux cheveux rasés et gavé aux amphétamines devait lui servir de garde du corps à l'occasion.

- Je comprends, dit simplement Raoul.

- Je vous présente les autres, reprit le jeune homme plus affable. Ici, il pointa son athlétique ami, vous avez Caesar et sur le canapé à droite Peter et à gauche Nicholas.

Les deux garçons assis sur le canapé et qui avaient le visage tournés vers l'entrée, n'étaient pas vraiment des sans logis comme les deux autres. Ils étaient plus propres, mieux alimentés, peut-être plus tristes. Clairement, des enfants de l'assistance sociale. L'un des deux, Nicholas, portait des marques d'anciens coups à la figure. Mais ne pas avoir de cicatrices visibles, Raoul, ne signifiait pas pour autant avoir échappé à cette violence. Le journaliste savait aussi précisément ce qui était arrivé à Peter qu'à Nicholas. Sa rapidité d'analyse lui permit de ne pas fixer le quatuor comme le faisait le commun des mortels, de ne pas s'attirer immédiatement leur mépris.

- Enchanté, dit-il seulement. Tenez, fit-il en leur tendant ses sacs plein de vêtements, faîtes comme chez vous. » Il avait acheté des chemises à manches longues

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il y eut un petit silence gêné au terme duquel Christopher fit signe à Nicholas. Ce dernier se leva, fouilla dans le sac, en tira une panoplie complète, remercia et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ils connaissaient bien l'appartement. Si bien que l'adolescent se permit même de fouiller dans les affaires de John. Raoul faisait confiance à son colocataire pour avoir placé son arme hors de portée.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, la douleur refit surface dans le crâne du détective. Une douleur lancinante. Il regarda le jeune Wiggins et sans qu'il n'eût rien à dire celui-ci comprit :

« J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, assura-t-il.

L'adolescent sortit de sa poche un petit sac. Peter eut un cri étranglé.

- Pas chez le Dr Watson ! Il va nous tuer !

Sherlock regarda le petit sac que l'on agitait devant lui avec envie. Replonger. Rien qu'une fois. Pour oublier. Pour balayer la douleur. Que dirait John ? Quelle importance après tout, il était adulte, il faisait ses propres choix. S'échapper de ses propres responsabilités.

- Wiggins ! somma Caesar de sa voix de stentor.

Le chef se tourna vers son ami et ce qu'il lut dans son regard le dissuada de faire le petit discours qu'il avait prévu.

- Range ça, ordonna-t-il encore. »

Christopher poussa un soupir et rangea son sac. Sherlock considéra l'espace d'une seconde de le plaquer au sol pour le lui arracher. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, Caesar (il espérait pour lui qu'il s'agissait juste d'un pseudonyme) se tenait devant lui, lui tendant un joint. Peter haussa les épaules. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte. L'odeur se dissiperait avant l'arrivée de John. Probablement. Peut-être. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se prépara un thé. Raoul tira une bouffée et se fit la remarque qu'un autre petit John était dans l'appartement.

Il tira encore deux autres bouffées et rendit le joint à Caesar. Celui-ci l'éteignit soigneusement. Raoul se sentait plus détendu. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Bien, il avait encore le temps.

« Avant que mon colocataire ne rentre, j'aimerais que nous fassions quelques affaires.

Christopher prit son visage commercial tandis que Caesar se tendait. Peter buvait son thé à petites gorgées, concentré.

- Que puis-je pour vous, _Monsieur d'Andresy ? _demanda Christopher d'une voix douce,

- Je cherche à entrer en contact avec M. Tang. Je voudrais lui passer commande.

- Monsieur Tang ? Le coréen ?

Raoul sut qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Il hocha la tête et son interlocuteur eut un sourire.

Le restaurant de M. Tang, dit le chinois, était une institution de West End. Mais seules les personnes qui requéraient ses autres talents particuliers, l'appelait le Coréen. Car elles seules avaient pu entendre la voix chevrotante du vieux monsieur raconter longuement et posément, dans un anglais hésitant, l'histoire de sa vie. Il s'agissait là d'un code comme un autre. Et que Raoul soit au courant n'était pas une surprise : Sherlock avait disposé de bons réseaux qui s'étaient effondrés comme des châteaux de cartes à sa mort. Les parents de M. Tang avaient vécu en Corée du Nord et c'est là qu'il grandit, enfance difficile partagée entre guerres et errances qui s'acheva brutalement en 1947 avec les prémices de la partition des deux pays. Les parents de M. Tang prirent peur et l'emmenèrent avec eux vers la Chine, promesse d'un monde meilleur qui n'arriva pas. Deux ans après leur arrivée, ils furent emportés par une fièvre maligne qui laissa le garçon âgé de 13 ans orphelin et sans appui. Il prit alors la seule voie qui lui assurait un avenir, celle qui fut gravée dans sa chair et sa peau alors qu'il prêtait allégeance aux Triades. Puis au bout de longues années de servitude docile, il fut autorisé à partir pour Londres. D'aucun pense que son tatouage est faux mais Raoul sait qu'il est bien plus risqué d'en arborer un faux qu'un vrai.

- Pourriez-vous lui passer une commande pour moi ?

- Hum … que vous faut-il ?

- Il me faut des papiers, deux identités.

- N'est-ce pas le genre de choses que peut vous procurer un journal ?

Christopher devenait méfiant. La voix de Peter se détacha soudain :

- Pas s'il désire que son journal ne soit pas au courant.

Le gamin était intelligent.

- Dites votre prix, reprit Raoul,

- 500 livres sterling maintenant et 5000 à la livraison, fit Peter avant que Christopher n'ait pu parler.

Raoul soupira.

- Je n'ai que 300 livres.

Peter reposa violemment sa tasse de thé sur la table de la cuisine et vint se poster près de Caesar sans même regarder son chef qui l'interrogeait du regard.

- Dites-moi pourquoi nous devrions vous faire confiance ?

- Parce que je suis le colocataire du Dr Watson ?

- Parce que le Dr Watson nous a dit qu'il était réglo, Peter, rappela le géant.

- Dites-moi plutôt, reprit Raoul de sa voix charmante et posée, pourquoi vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ?

Peter se déplaça près d'un buffet sur lequel se trouvait une pile de paperasses appartenant à John. Aucun papier n'était à Raoul. L'adolescent prit celui du dessus et le brandit comme une preuve.

- Il est étrange tout de même que d'après ce relevé, le docteur Watson ait précisément retiré 300 livres hier soir et que vous ayez justement 300 livres aujourd'hui.

Rraoul partit d'un grand éclat de rire. La peste soit des gens intelligents. Il alla répliquer quand l'attention de Peter fut détourné par le retour de Nicholas, propre, rasé de près et les cheveux encore humides. Les deux amis se jaugèrent un instant puis Peter se précipita vers la salle de bain oubliant Raoul et le vol de 300 livres.

- Et bien, Monsieur Wiggins, dit le français, ferons-nous affaire ?

Christopher reprit vite contenance, il était le chef après tout et peu importe d'où provenait l'argent. Il n'avait pas non plus été insensible à la légère menace du journaliste.

- Vous aurez ce que vous voudrez.

Raoul prit un papier, écrivit quelques mots puis le plia, le glissa dans une enveloppe et cacheta avec un ruban adhésif.

- Voici les identités à préparer. »

Il sortit négligemment ses 300 livres et les glissa dans la main du jeune homme en même temps que l'enveloppe. Bon timing. Il entendait dans l'escalier les pas de John qui rentrait. Raoul eut juste le temps de fermer la fenêtre et de faire asseoir leurs invités avant que le docteur ne passe la porte.

L'atmosphère changea radicalement à son entrée. John était de bonne humeur, il n'avait pas sentit les relents de cannabis qui pourtant ne s'étaient pas encore totalement dissipés. Il était ce genre de personne capable de mettre à l'aise n'importe qui. Une qualité bien inutile pour un militaire mais indispensable dans un monde moderne où statistiquement un homme tombe en dépression s'il n'a pas au moins 7 contacts par jour. Il jeta un regard à Raoul pour lui demander silencieusement des nouvelles de ses investigations et ce dernier hocha la tête la tête en retour, promesse muette de lui raconter, si ce n'est toute la vérité, du moins une partie. John s'en contenta et salua ses invités, prenant des nouvelles de tous et chacun.

Peter finit par revenir de sa douche et John s'employa à faire un thé pour tout le monde même s'il savait pertinemment que Christopher et Caesar ne prenaient que du café noir. Ils étaient suffisamment polis pour boire ce qu'on leur tendait. Ils parlèrent encore un moment tandis que Raoul feuilletait le journal. Puis Caesar partit à son tour dans la salle de bain.

« Raoul, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu les as fait venir ?

- Simple, John. Ta boîte mail a été piratée et je pensais que ces messieurs pourraient nous en dire plus.

- Ah, ah ! Voilà une mission des plus intéressantes, s'enthousiasma Nicholas.

C'était la première fois que Raoul entendait le son de sa voix.

- Me permettez-vous de regarder, Dr Watson ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Naturellement.

John prit le plateau avec les 6 tasses de thé et quelques gâteaux, Mme Hudson avait décidément une influence déplorable dans cet appartement, et ouvrit sa session mail. Sans un mot, le garçon se mit immédiatement au travail sous le regard admiratif de ses amis et de John, le regard de Raoul s'avérait bien plus professionnel. Il lui fallut à peine 5 minutes pour remonter la trace du pirate jusqu'au serveur.

- Le serveur est localisé en Russie, Moscou, lâcha-t-il.

- Mais le pirate peut s'être connecté depuis n'importe où sur ce serveur, remarqua Raoul.

- Certes. Je doute qu'il ait laissé des traces, cependant … Saint-Petersbourg. Il est à Saint-Petersbourg. Comment peut-on être négligent à ce point en piratant une boite mail ?

Nicholas secouait la tête, dépité par tant d'insouciances. Pas même un petit proxy. Tss. Raoul garda pour lui les quelques déductions qu'il pouvait en tirer.

- Pouvez-vous sécuriser la messagerie de notre bon docteur ?

- C'est fait, dit simplement Nicholas.

Raoul était satisfait, ces gamins étaient réellement efficaces.

- Nic', tu devrais sortir tes jouets magiques ! lança Peter.

Raoul haussa un sourcil. Le visage de John marquait bien plus son étonnement. Comme une diva récalcitrante, Nicholas sortit de sa grande valise postée contre un mur tout un attirail dont l'origine semblait plus que douteuse. Il ne chercha même à se justifier et John ne posa pas de questions qui les auraient tous embarrassés.

- A quoi sert cela ? questionna Raoul.

Pur intérêt journalistique.

- A détecter les mouchards, répondit Peter avec un grand sourire. Mais nous ne savons pas si cela marche, nous n'en avons jamais trouvé.

L'adolescent semblait déçu. Caesar les rejoignit alors que Nicholas mettait en route ses appareils. Détecter des mouchards, voilà qui s'avérait excitant. Le journaliste passait une bonne soirée. Avec une cigarette, elle aurait été parfaite. Il se contenta de thé. Tous semblaient hypnotisés par le calibrage de l'appareil et le doux ronronnement de son moteur.

- Il y a des micros dans votre appartement, lâcha Nicholas incrédule.

Sans blagues, pensa Sherlock. Il eut un petit sourire qu'il partagea avec son colocataire. Christopher se dirigea vers l'un des dispositifs d'écoute et après quelques instants fini par dénicher une minuscule enceinte qui fonctionnait depuis le Wi-Fi.

- Peut-on savoir depuis où ils nous écoutaient ? demanda encore Raoul.

Nicholas haussa les épaules.

- Je peux essayer ... »

Christopher aidé de Peter, retourna le reste de l'appartement. Ils trouvèrent deux autres dispositifs, bien différents du premier, plus professionnels. Mycroft certainement. Raoul cligna des yeux rapidement : ils étaient toujours actifs. Quoi que faisait Mycroft, il continuait à veiller sur John. Une vague d'émotions traversa Sherlock. De la gratitude ? II-4-11-6. Non pertinent.

Nicholas ne put retracer l'origine du signal. Qu'importe, Raoul disposait de données nouvelles. Christopher prit son tour dans la salle de bain, tandis que John enfourna une pizza. La conversation se déroulait paresseusement. John partit un moment dans sa chambre, obligeant Sherlock a se mettre en frais de conversation.

De façon surprenante, c'est Nicholas qui entama les hostilités :

« Depuis quand le Dr. Watson se travestit-il ?

Peter crut qu'il allait avaler de travers et Raoul fit de grands yeux ronds. La question l'avait honnêtement surprit mais à voir les regards que s'échangeaient les trois amis, elle avait dû traverser également leur esprit. Et soudain Raoul comprit : les produits de maquillage qu'il utilisait quotidiennement pour devenir celui qu'il était. Il se surprit à rire franchement pour la seconde fois, se demandant pourquoi les adolescents s'étaient figurés qu'il s'agissait de ceux de John.

- Ce sont ceux de sa petite amie, les détrompa-t-il.

Certes, il avait bien songé un instant à abonder dans leur sens mais quelque chose lui disait que John n'aurait pas apprécié. On frappa à la porte. Caesar qui était le plus près ouvrit. Une jeune femme se tenait derrière avec un sac. Elle recula en voyant l'imposante stature du garçon. Caesar se pencha sur le sac puis cria à travers l'appartement :

- Docteur Watson ! Votre petite amie est ici ! Et elle a ramené les dvds de Star Wars !

Molly Hooper rougit violemment. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, au vu des événements de la nuit précédente, que les deux colocataires du 221b Baker Street auraient de la compagnie. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand Peter la retint.

- Votre copine a bon goût, Doc, fit-il à un John de retour.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine, grogna-t-il. Je vous présente Molly Hooper, médecin légiste.

Un sifflement général accueillit la présentation : médecin légiste était un métier catégorisé cool et la pauvre Molly fut immédiatement bombardé de questions. Christopher, qui venait de revenir, se montra particulièrement charmeur mais Molly ne s'en aperçu même pas.

- Laissez-là respirer un peu, fit John. Bonjour Molly, tenez asseyez-vous, la pizza est prête, on va pouvoir regarder Star Wars.

Molly balaya la pièce du regard et s'attarda sur Raoul affalé dans le canapé. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Soulagée, elle prit place dans un fauteuil et répondit de sa petite voix basse aux questions des adolescents. Enfin la pizza fut amenée, coupée et une deuxième enfournée. Sur l'écran, un texte se mit à défiler : "A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away … It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire."

Raoul sut qu'il allait dormir.

Deux heures plus tard, il dormait effectivement tandis que John raccompagnait ses invités à la porte. Avant de s'en aller, Caesar lui glissa à l'oreille : « Faites attention à votre copine, Doc, elle regarde beaucoup trop votre colocataire.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine, répondit-il mécaniquement. »

Que Molly Hooper regarde Sherlock n'était pas une nouveauté …

John rejoignit sa chambre. Et ce fut la fin de cette longue journée.

* * *

Merci à Margauxx68, Rose-Eliade, Belle-Pimprenelle, Calice24 et And just like that pour votre soutien.

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sean Hopkins

Avant toute chose, je dois vous dire à quel point j'ai été surprise de toutes les nouvelles personnes qui se sont mises à suivre cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Comme d'habitude, je me suis laissée débordée par les détails et donc la fin du prologue n'arrivera toujours pas au prochain chapitre ... mais on avance, on avance XD

C'est officiellement ma fic la plus longue et celle avec le plus de reviews (oui il m'a fallu 8 chapitres mais c'est pas grave !).

Je précise pour Cycy que j'avais tout le chapitre en tête avant de lire ses histoires ou d'exploiter ses conversations (si si ^^).

_**Résumé des épisodes précédents : " 440, nouvelles identités, Raoul va travailler"**_

* * *

Une lueur douce enveloppait l'appartement du 221b Baker Street. La lueur d'une aube rosée où les nuages s'effilochaient à l'horizon. La lueur d'une aube qui promettait une meilleure journée qu'elle ne le serait en vérité. Une lueur enfin qui mettait Raoul d'Andresy de bonne humeur, l'incitant à esquisser sur son violon quelques notes de Morgenstemning i ørkenen d'Edvard Grieg. Juste assez pour regretter de n'avoir une clarinette à disposition.

Quoiqu'à la réflexion, il n'était pas de si bonne humeur. Certes ses pensées s'écoulaient paisiblement en petite cascade loin de la tempête de la veille et il réussissait presque à effacer ce petit mot perdu dans la Walkyrie. Presque était le mot clé. Presque.

C'était comme Mycroft et ses messages. Ses cinq messages. Un gâteau à la recette enfantine avec son décor sophistiqué et juste assez de crème pour devenir écœurant. Et lui jouait Peer Gynt ...

D'abord il y eut les deux codes sur la messagerie de John, clairement ceux-ci lui étaient destinés, même si John aurait pu comprendre la référence à la clé d'accord … Ou peut-être pas. Les accords volèrent sur le violon. De toute façon il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que la clé avait contenue, si elle avait seulement contenue quelque chose. Mettons donc cela de côté. Donc deux messages destinés à Sherlock. En passant, messages dont il se serait bien passé. Ensuite le timbre. La signification du 440 lui échappait encore, lui faisant faire quelques fausses notes, mais une chose était sûre : celui-là avait été destiné à Mme Wese. N'avait-elle pas dit que le motif lui rappelait quelque chose ?

A qui d'autre aurait-il pu envoyer un message ?

La dépolarisation brusque et quasi-simultanée d'une petite infinité de membranes plasmiques neuronales illumina son cerveau. Il reposa brutalement son instrument et courut à sa chambre. Il extirpa la malle de son emplacement sous le lit et l'ouvrit. Elle était toujours là où il l'avait laissée, la boite en fer de son enfance, celle que Mycroft avait apportée. Il retira le couvercle. Sur le petit tas de jetons et de cartes à jouer, cartes aux trésors, cartes postales, cartes de visites et autres cartes de presse, il trouva une enveloppe. Sur l'enveloppe était écrit « John ». Avec l'écriture de Sherlock mais pas de sa main. Il entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il prit l'enveloppe et retourna dans le salon. Il fourra la lettre dans la poche de sa robe de chambre juste à l'instant où la tête ensommeillée de son colocataire émergeait du pas de la porte.

John lui adressa un bonjour et se dirigea toujours endormi vers la cuisine. Il ne fit même pas de remarque sur le fait d'avoir été réveillé par le chant du violon. Lui non plus n'était pas de mauvaise humeur. Il se mit à préparer deux thés, des toasts et des œufs brouillés même s'il était certain que Raoul n'en mangerait pas. Mais sait-on jamais … Il commença alors à siffloter.

« Qu'as-tu penser de la soirée d'hier ? demanda-t-il, joyeux.

- Ces gamins sont intéressants. Plus intelligents que la moyenne. Enfin pas tous. Mais leur moyenne est plus élevée que la moyenne.

John sourit franchement.

- Et qu'as-tu pensé du film ?

- Outre le fait que la dépense énergétique due à la construction de l'étoile noire doit excéder de beaucoup celle nécessaire à l'explosion d'une planète, qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus sécurisant pour Luke de ne plonger dans la tranchée que quelques mètres avant l'entrée de la bouche d'aération et que la force est une plaie pour tout détective consultant qui se respecte en permettant des morts à distance et sans traces ?

John triompha.

- Je savais bien que tu ne faisais que semblant de dormir !

- Je reposais mes yeux et l'histoire n'était pas si compliquée que je ne puisse la suivre qu'en mobilisant un seul de mes sens.

- Certes, certes. Et donc oui, outre tout cela Spock, et la vingtaine d'autres incohérences que tu as certainement passé sous silence (Georges t'en remercie), as-tu aimé le film ?

- C'était un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps …

- Et bien c'est parfait, te voilà prêt pour d'autres films de SF. J'ai proposé à Molly de t'accompagner voir le nouveau Star Trek au cinéma. Tu lui dois bien ça après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir. Et je suis sûre qu'elle va s'amouracher de l'acteur qui joue le grand méchant.

Sherlock releva un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?

- Il est meilleur en tout !

Et Sherlock, vexé à la fois par la phrase et la référence qu'il ne pouvait saisir, plongea dans ses œufs. L'hilarité de John dura quelques instants. Il était si rare qu'il puisse damer le pion à son colocataire. Ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter.

Ce dernier relança la conversation. Tout pour le garder distrait. Lui faire oublier encore quelques minutes même s'il savait la chose inutile.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé qui te perturbe autant ? demanda enfin le médecin.

Raoul soupira. Inutile ...

- Je ne suis pas perturbé. J'ai juste besoin de mes patchs. Pour réfléchir tu sais. Patchs.

- Ce n'est pas de tes patchs dont tu as besoin, Sherlock …

Ah qu'il était aisé de soutenir ce regard là. Il poussa un soupir, irrité.

- Bien qui a vendu la mèche ? Peter ? Caesar ? Définitivement Caesar …

Il s'exhorta au calme sous l'œil du médecin. Il détestait ce ton compatissant. Il n'était pas malade. Il. N'était. Pas. Malade.

- Sherlock ...

- Je suis clean. Fin de l'histoire.

- Je sais, répondit John. Je sais. Dis moi ce que tu as trouvé. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lentement. II-4-11-6. John … Pouvait-il faire confiance à John ? IV-2-29-2. L'enveloppe le brûlait plus sûrement que le thé. Il lui semblait entendre Mycroft derrière la porte. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait faire un choix. Maintenant.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, John ?

John fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

_Il entendait Mycroft frapper à la porte. Insistant._

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, murmura Sherlock.

- Je t'en aurais parlé.

_John ravagé par le chagrin ne veut pas, ne peut pas ouvrir. Mycroft continue à frapper. Encore et encore. John finit par se lever, ouvrir la porte._

- Parce que tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ce plan seul, de ta propre intelligence. Mais si tu avais réellement été à ma place, John ?

John se figea. Inspirer, expirer, les exercices de relaxation qu'il avait appris à l'armée l'aidait toujours, même si pour ce cas là ils ne seraient pas assez efficaces.

- Je ne sais pas, Sherlock ! Et il se mit à crier : Je ne sais pas ! C'est ça que tu veux que je te dises ?

_Il vit Mycroft et hésita à refermer la porte immédiatement. Ce dernier n'était pas perturbé par cette attitude hostile. Pouvait-il être seulement perturbé par quelque chose ? Il sembla remarquer une feuille glissée sous le paillasson. Une lettre. Il la ramassa et la tendit au médecin. Celui-ci ne la regarda même pas. Pas plus que la boite en fer que lui remis également Mycroft. John mit machinalement l'enveloppe dans la boite et ferma la porte. Il oublia alors boite et Mycroft dans le silence de mort qui l'enveloppait. _

Raoul se glaça soudain. Une phrase tirée à bout portant l'arracha à sa reconstitution mentale de la scène.

- Quand bien même je comprends, je ne peux pas pardonner !

John … IV-2-29-2. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Il y eut un long silence. Suffisamment long pour que John se sente coupable.

- J'ai déchiffré le code, finit par laisser tomber Raoul.

- Vraiment ?

Le soufflé de la colère retomba aussi vite qu'il était monté.

- Ce sont les secrets de Mycroft.

Lui aussi savait fermer une conversation. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Déjà le ciel se couvrait. Les accords de Peer Gynt s'étaient définitivement dissipés.

Raoul finit par se reprendre.

- Mais ils ne m'occupent pas vraiment pour l'instant, ils ne m'expliquent ni le qui ni le comment. Peut-être pas même le pourquoi ...

John prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

- Bien. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Un travail palpitant de recherche à la bibliothèque, agrémenté d'une tentative d'infiltration dans le réseau social de Mycroft. Que d'éminentes personnalités : des vieux Lords, des politiques avides et autres intellectuels de bas étage qu'il fréquentait jusque-là. Un vrai plaisir. Mais je ne voudrais pas te priver de tes petits vieux à toi, leur goutte et leurs problèmes urinaires …

- Désolé d'avoir besoin de gagner ma vie, maugréa John.

Raoul se leva et se mit à arpenter l'espace.

- Reste à savoir comment entrer dans ces réseaux, s'interrogea Raoul oubliant totalement le docteur.

John resta quelques minutes à contempler son colocataire tandis qu'il semblait concocter les plans les plus tordus. Il finit par l'interpeler :

- Redis moi le nom de tes pauvres victimes.

Raoul grommela et finit par lui répondre. John se renfonça confortablement dans son siège satisfait.

- Connais-tu le point commun entre toutes ces personnes ?

Raoul grogna encore, hésita à l'ignorer et finit par lui en donner une bonne vingtaine. John continua de sourire.

- Ils doivent tous aller chez le médecin, Sherlock … »

Raoul se tourna prestement vers lui et le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs heures. Une fois encore, il avait oublié une caractéristique de John : John travaillait. En dehors du travail qu'ils menaient en commun. Qu'ils avaient menés en commun …

Il encouragea John à solliciter pour lui une invitation à la prochaine vente de charité de Mme Vaasten, descendante de Lords et mariée à un banquier. Cette même banque où la famille Holmes possédait un compte. John promit d'appeler le lendemain à une heure décente, il ne doutait pas qu'un journaliste soit bien reçu. En attendant, Raoul devrait régler quelques détails : tout d'abord obtenir l'autorisation de son journal de publier des articles de la rubrique culture puis en rédiger quelques-uns afin d'être crédible. La perspective de devoir subir plusieurs soirées proprement et mortellement assommantes le déprimait déjà. Il se souvint à propos, preuve qu'il avait été réellement attentif en regardant Star Wars, que Molly participerait au vernissage d'une exposition de photographies de son « ami » Arthur Wheeler. Un nouvel espoir, vraiment ? Au moins pourrait-il en déduire pourquoi un cinéaste de petite envergure exposait des photographies ou si Molly Hooper pouvait ne serait-ce qu'espérer que ses avances soient bien reçues, non pas que cela l'intéresse particulièrement. En tout cas, cela le tiendrait occupé au moins une demie minute … Et encore pas à temps plein.

John l'abandonna à ses divagations. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il avait pris un rythme de travail normal et il ne comptait pas en changer, quoique lui dise son colocataire. Cependant si ce dernier avait réellement besoin de lui … En tout état de cause, à cet instant précis, il retourna à sa chambre se préparer et sortit quelques minutes plus tard.

Sherlock attendit longtemps afin de s'assurer que John ne revenait pas puis convaincu d'être parfaitement seul, il tira la lettre de sa poche. Il la décacheta d'une main tremblante, prit une longue inspiration et déplia le papier. C'était un papier de bonne qualité mais bien différent de celui que les Holmes utilisaient pour leur correspondance formelle. Il était moins épais et plus lisse, plus commun en somme. Il étudia ensuite l'écriture, s'efforçant de ne pas lire les mots. Une fois encore, il tentait en vain de gagner du temps. L'écriture était la sienne, indubitablement, une écriture rapide et nerveuse, précipitée. L'imitation était parfaite. Il se recueillit un instant et entama sa lecture.

John,

Je sais que tu es en colère après moi. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Saches tout de même, même si tu n'en tires aucun réconfort, que cette décision n'a pas été facile à prendre. Ou plutôt si, je sais le résultat auquel je veux parvenir et je m'excuse de la méthode. A l'instant où j'écris, saches que je n'ai rien fait de plus difficile de toute ma vie et je me doute que demain sera pire encore. Si tu veux mes raisons, elles tiennent en un mot : Moriarty. Mais ne te méprends pas, ce que je fais, je le fais à cause de lui et pas pour lui. Je le fais parce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il arrivera toujours à nous atteindre et c'est le moyen de régler le problème définitivement. Le seul moyen en vérité. Je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre.

Je te souhaite une vie longue et riche.

Adieu.

Sherlock Holmes

PS : Pardon.

Sherlock releva la tête. Les minutes s'égrainèrent. Ses pensées étaient devenues blanches. Il ne comprit pas le tremblement de ses mains, ni sa respiration erratique, ni ses pleurs. Il se tenait debout, immobile, droit. Figé. Vide. Voyant sans voir, sentant sans ressentir, pensant sans concevoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se force à relire les quelques lignes. Son cerveau se remit en marche.

Mycroft … Mycroft savait. Mycroft avait embrassé la situation de son empathie immense et avait fait ce que Sherlock n'avait même pas songé à faire. Mycroft avait tenté de protéger John. Il avait tenté de protéger ce que Sherlock avait aimé. Mais John n'avait pas ouvert la lettre. Sherlock comprit alors que son frère n'était pas comme lui. Qu'il ne serait jamais parti sans laisser de traces. Qu'il n'aurait pas laissé de gens souffrir derrière lui. Que 440 n'était pas la trace de son ego, d'un dernier flamboiement avant le néant, non 440 était sa trace à lui, son message aux vivants. Et Sherlock la suivrait. Il tira un briquet de sa poche et brûla la lettre.

« Merci » murmura-t-il seulement.

oOo

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Raoul se décida enfin à agir. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il devait se rendre à la médiathèque. Travailler et oublier. Dans le taxi qui le menait à l'antre de la littérature, il tenta de joindre son journal sans succès. Il laissa un simple message. Il n'était que free-lance après tout, cela lui conférait quelques libertés.

L'imposante architecture du Barbican Centre, improbable résultat d'un empilement aléatoire de lego de béton, se dressa bientôt devant lui tandis qu'il émergeait de la voiture. Il saisit rapidement les deux pans de son trench coat Burberry tandis que le froid mordant lui frappait le visage. D'un pas vif, il entra dans le bâtiment, espérant seulement que ses capacités de déductions seraient suffisantes pour lui permettre de trouver son chemin dans ce dédale.

Une heure plus tard, Raoul était assis à une table, disparaissant derrière des piles de journaux, concentré totalement sur sa tache. Tache d'autant plus ardue qu'il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il recherchait. Alors dans le doute, il emmagasinait. Il s'intéressa à toutes les affaires potentielles avec lesquelles Mycroft aurait pu être en rapport : détournement de fond, tentative de corruption de fonctionnaires russes, trafic d'armes, démantèlement d'un trafic de drogue, soupçon sur un journaliste etc. Il remonta jusqu'à un an avant la chute. C'était des dizaines et des dizaines d'affaires. Il s'attarda également sur les quelques jours autour de l'enterrement, épluchant méticuleusement tous les journaux qu'il put trouver. Et un détail retint finalement son attention, une petite annonce, un faire-part de décès pour être exact, le lendemain même de l'enterrement.

M. et Mme Hopkins,

Ses parents,

Sa famille,

Ses amis et collègues du TOAS

Ont la profonde douleur de vous faire-part du décès de

**SEAN HOPKINS**

**Survenu brutalement à Harlow à l'âge de 29 ans. **

La cérémonie religieuse etc.

Le TOAS était l'un des départements du MI5 où travaillait Mycroft. Il tira son téléphone de sa poche, ce joujou était un fantastique gain de temps, et apprit en moins d'une minute tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. Sean Hopkins avait été un étudiant brillant et occupait avant sa mort un poste relativement élevé dans la hiérarchie. Il avait été fauché par une voiture dans une ville où il n'avait aucune raison de mettre les pieds. L'instinct de Raoul lui soufflait que la piste était bonne. Il laissa les journaux en plan et regagna l'air libre. Par soucis d'exhaustivité, il contacta Molly pour lui demander le rapport d'autopsie. Elle lui promit qu'elle le lui fournirait. Il remercia du bout des lèvres et raccrocha sans même avoir l'idée de la prévenir qu'il viendrait au vernissage. Il appela un taxi et rentra.

oOo

Le vernissage eut lieu le surlendemain dans une petite galerie proche du Tate. La façade du bâtiment avait été repeinte de larges rayures noires, Daniel Buren aurait pu demander des droits d'auteur. Par un examen plus attentif, on pouvait cependant remarquer que les rayures n'étaient pas droites mais curvilignes par endroit, procurant à l'œil une étrange sensation de distorsion. Mais évidemment de tout cela, Raoul n'en avait cure. A l'entrée, il demanda après Molly de façon tout à fait cavalière et on le laissa passer. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Molly fit les yeux ronds. Cela nécessita plusieurs secondes de conversation à Raoul pour qu'elle reprenne enfin ses esprits et se décide à lui présenter l'auteur des photographies. Une demie-minute fut bien excessif pour répondre à ses deux interrogations : Arthur Wheeler, en tant qu'ancien étudiant aux beaux arts, disposait d'un réseau assez vaste pour intéresser d'éventuels mécènes à ce qui n'était pour lui qu'un passe-temps et oui, Molly, avec son nouveau maquillage signé Sophia Straton, pourrait le prendre dans ses filets si seulement elle arrivait à garder son cerveau connecté plus de deux minutes consécutives, ce qui nécessiterait tout de même un petit miracle. Il s'en désintéressa tout aussi vite, cela était juste insipide.

Il fit le tour de l'exposition, il fallait bien qu'il ait quelque chose à écrire. Les photos en noir et blanc représentaient des lieux célèbres de Londres vidée de ses passants. Seuls quelques enfants tristes ou vieillards semblaient émergés au détour de recoins sombres. Une autre série traitait, toujours en noir et blanc, de perspectives. De longues avenues étaient représentées en contre-plongé depuis un point qui semblait s'élever à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Raoul regretta de n'avoir pas de stagiaire pour lui rédiger son papier. Une troisième série traitait de portrait de travailleurs. On pouvait y apercevoir Molly dans sa morgue. Rectification, une muse pareille ne pouvait décemment pas avoir ses chances, n'est-il pas ? Il devenait cynique. Il regarda autour de lui : des hommes distingués accompagnés de leur maîtresse bénévole ou payée, des femmes appelées par la vieillesse qui recherchaient la jeunesse, des artistes ratés, d'autres journalistes, personne réellement digne d'intérêt. Il se souvint juste à temps pour retenir un soupir que son objectif premier était justement de se sociabiliser. Il prit sur lui, se rappela des conseils de sa mère et se composa une figure avenante. Raoul d'Andresy allait être la coqueluche de la soirée.

oOo

Les jours suivants ne furent pas vraiment productifs, à l'exception du violon qui lui produisait des sons toujours plus étranges. John lui en fit la remarque, s'inquiétant de ce que Mme Hudson puisse trouver singulier que le nouveau colocataire ait le même vice que l'ancien. « Aucun risque, lui répondit Raoul, Sherlock jouait sans fausse note, lui ». Et les grincements reprirent.

Un après-midi, alors que Raoul se penchait une fois encore sur le 440 du timbre et que John était à son travail, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du 221b Baker Street. Raoul cria d'entrer mais ne bougea pas. La porte s'ouvrit. Raoul tourna la tête et détailla le nouvel arrivant. Il reconnu Peter. Il était habillé de propre : la chemise de la fois précédente sur un jean slim. Il portait un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Raoul décida de ne pas prononcer tout haut ce qu'il pouvait en déduire. Il était journaliste après tout, il était celui qui posait les questions pas celui qui y répondait.

« Voici votre commande, fit l'adolescent en tendant le colis. » Raoul remercia et sans un regard supplémentaire s'affaira ouvrir le paquet. Les papiers demandés étaient là : deux jeux de carte d'identité, de sécurité sociale et de passeport. Le premier était au nom de Raoul d'Andresy et lui permettrait de sécuriser sa couverture. Le second appartenait à Winston Smith et il avait une idée très précise de ce à quoi il allait servir. Il examina en détails chaque document, le travail de M. Tang était parfait. Comme toujours. Il remit à Peter ce qu'il leur devait encore. Ce dernier s'attarda encore un peu pour discuter puis s'en alla. De ce moment là, Raoul d'Andresy existait réellement.

Le même soir, John rentra avec une bonne nouvelle : elle s'inscrivait sur toute sa figure. Au haussement de sourcil de Raoul, il tendit une carte. C'était l'invitation au diner de Mme Vaasten. Le bristol était accompagné d'un autre papier qui indiquait comment se rendre à leur propriété. Raoul y jeta un œil négligent, prit le thé que lui offrait John et soudain … Lâchant quasiment sa tasse, il regarda de nouveau le papier et se mit à rire. 440. C'était tellement évident.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. C'était son téléphone. Il indiquait Mathilde. Les grands esprits se rencontraient. Il décrocha.

* * *

Et oui, tout le monde l'avait oubliée cette petite boite du chapitre 3 hein ! En fait, à la base ce devait être le seul indice de Mycroft qui aurait permis d'arriver directement à la fin du prologue, mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle n'est-ce-pas XD

Au fait, Peter c'est pour Peter Petrelli !

Dites moi si vous êtes toujours là !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Gregory Lestrade

Je sais, j'ai mis des plombes, je suis désolée mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre, j'ai changé plusieurs fois d'avis et ... je me suis mise à regarder des séries ce qui a particulièrement plombé ma productivité XD. J'espère qu'il y a toujours des gens pour me lire et je vous en remercie (reviewers comme non reviewers). Je vous en offre un long pour me dédommager !

Merci à Cycy pour sa contribution (décisive) à ce chapitre (je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle s'en souvienne vu le temps que j'ai mis à le finir) et à l'anonyme qui a laissé sur internet un tutorial détaillé (je vous laisse trouver sur quoi !)

Pour les noms de chapitres, j'ai commencé avec des noms de personnages donc je continue même si ce n'est pas toujours très lié (désolée). Et d'ailleurs la plupart de mes noms de personnages (à l'exception des Irregulars, encore que) sont référencés, si ça vous amuse de chercher les références (je peux faire une fic gratuite :-p).

J'arrête de parler !

_**Résumé des épisodes précédents : En attendant le gala de charité, Raoul déchiffre le message timbré.**_

* * *

Raoul ne répondit pas tout de suite. Téléphone en main, il fit comprendre à John qu'il serait préférable qu'il se charge des courses. Maintenant. Le regard noir qu'il reçut en réponse ne l'impressionna pas particulièrement et il réitéra sa demande d'un geste de la main en direction de la sortie. John arracha son manteau à la patère et quitta l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte.

« Bonjour Madame Wese, fit enfin Raoul, répondant à la voix qui s'inquiétait à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oh, Monsieur d'Andresy ? (elle prononçait étrangement son nom, le r roulé buttant sur le [z]). Je crois que j'ai compris la signification du 440.

Intelligente, elle était réellement intelligente. Mais pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Il simula un empressement qu'il n'éprouvait pas vraiment :

- Vraiment ? Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Une adresse, c'est une adresse. J'aurais dû me souvenir plus rapidement. Sur les tracts que son horrible professeur de piano nous forçait à distribuer autrefois était dessiné un plan du quartier où elle habitait et Mycroft avait remarqué que les rues dessinaient des chiffres.

Sherlock s'était effectivement souvenu de ces tracts à l'instant où il avait reçu le carton d'invitation de Mme Vaasten et avait fait le lien avec le message de son frère.

- Attendez un instant, coupa-t-il. »

Raoul alluma l'ordinateur de John et à peine deux minutes plus tard, il avait repéré le rond-point qui formait le 0 du 440, ce quartier-là ne lui était pas particulièrement familier. Il y eût encore quelques minutes de discussion afin de définir l'emplacement exact des deux 4 (bien que le premier soit relativement visible). Ils avaient donc leur 440. Ils étudièrent plus précisément le dessin sous le timbre : une tâche d'encre plus marquée formait le croisement entre la barre horizontale et l'oblique du premier 4. Ils furent d'accord pour en déduire que c'était là qu'ils devaient chercher.

Un coup d'œil sur le plan leur apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un ensemble d'immeubles, la résidence du Pin noir pour être tout à fait exact. Raoul cligna des yeux brièvement pour se recueillir devant tant de créativité réunie en un seul nom. Puis il mit à compulser quelques pages internet tandis que Mathilde s'interrogeait sur ce qu'ils étaient censés trouver.

« Ah ah ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai trouvé. C'était réellement simple.

- Éclairez moi alors, fit la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Un vrai phare ! Les six bâtiments sont nommés de K à P, un bel exemple de la plus pure logique anglaise. Il me semble donc que ce que nous recherchons se situe dans l'appartement 44 du bâtiment O.

- Je vous sens légèrement ironique vis-à-vis de nos promoteurs, Monsieur d'Andresy.

Raoul l'entendit sourire à travers l'appareil.

- Mais il me semble également, reprit-elle, que c'est une piste intéressante à creuser.

- Je vous remercie.

Cette fois, Raoul l'entendit franchement rire. Les difficultés venaient maintenant parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de refuser sa prochaine requête.

- M'accompagnerez-vous demain dans ce mystérieux appartement 44-O ?

Ou plus exactement, il n'avait aucune raison valable de lui interdire de venir.

- Naturellement, répondit-il cordial.

Il prit une légère pause pour réfléchir. Il avait évidemment sa théorie sur ce qu'ils trouveraient et en conséquence, il se devait de prendre une décision. La décision. Continuerait-il sur la voie qu'il s'était tracé ou respecterait-il les volontés de Mycroft ? Risquerait-il, encore une fois, la vie de ses proches pour atteindre la vérité ? Il voulut faire le choix de la raison, mais la même pulsion qui lui avait fait porter une pilule potentiellement empoisonnée à la bouche lui fit ajouter :

- Vers 13h30, cela vous irait-il ?

Il ferma les yeux et revit John abattre cet homme à travers la fenêtre. « Treize » avait-il dit. Que son inconséquence n'en implique pas un quatorzième …

- C'est parfait. A demain, Monsieur d'Andresy.

- A demain, Madame Wese. »

13h30 était l'heure à laquelle il était le plus probable de trouver l'appartement vide. Il ne fallait pas que Mathilde puisse rencontrer la personne qui s'y trouvait.

Raoul prit le violon qui traînait négligemment et fit grincer quelques cordes. Il entendit les pas de son colocataire dans le hall. Ils allaient devoir supporter leur mauvaise humeur respective. Raoul soupira, son enthousiasme d'il y a une heure à peine lui parut soudain bien lointain. Pour faire bonne figure, il aida John à ranger les courses et mit de l'eau à frémir pour le thé. Machinalement, il calcula la quantité d'eau chaude infusée à l'herbe qu'ingurgitait chaque année un Anglais moyen et en déduisit qu'une participation dans quelques plantations serait à même de préparer ses vieux jours. Si seulement il arrivait jusque-là.

Il sentit littéralement John se détendre dans le salon, s'installant devant la télévision. Ne forçant pas sa chance, Raoul prit la peine de demander la dose exacte d'herbe à introduire dans la théière. « Une par personne et une pour la théière » selon l'adage bien connu fut la réponse qu'il obtint en retour. Il s'exécuta puis disposa les tasses, la théière remplit d'eau chaude et quelques gâteaux rescapés sur un plateau qu'il porta jusqu'au sofa. John leva un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se décala légèrement pour laisser de la place à côté de lui. Raoul s'assit. Sur l'écran les émissions défilaient au rythme de la télécommande. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se mettre d'accord entre un épisode de Man vs Wild et un d'EastEnders ("Une rediffusion, John !"), un flash info capta leur attention. Ils durent attendre plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne réapparaisse sur le bandeau.

**Londres : Un employé du ministère de l'intérieur a été abattu en pleine rue. La police dispose d'un signalement de la voiture.**

Les deux amis se regardèrent : un meurtre. Encore un. Avec celui de Mycroft et de Sean Hopkins, même si ce dernier restait à confirmer, cela faisait le troisième en quelques mois. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup trop pour une simple coïncidence. Et John pensait de même. Il irait voir Lestrade le lendemain pour obtenir plus d'informations. Raoul le remercia puis zappa alors que l'énième épisode de la saga du quartier de Walford commençait.

Le lendemain, à l'heure dite, le journaliste retrouva Mme Wese devant la résidence du Pin Noir, vaste ensemble de béton sale et sombre, taggé de-ci, de-là de réjouissantes fresques et dont les allées étroites étaient balayées par le vent qui s'engouffrait en rafales. Raoul resserra son manteau, pestant contre le temps londonien. Mathilde, à côté de lui, conservait une démarche droite, inébranlable, se contentant d'observer les plaques des immeubles. Ils cherchaient le O. Ils finirent cependant par trouver l'entrée désirée, seule la logique qui avait présidé à la numérotation leur resta obscure. Raoul s'attarda juste un court moment, feignant d'observer la façade, pour étudier la position des caméras de surveillance. Ils s'avancèrent dans le hall, espérant trouver des indications sur la boîte aux lettres. Peine perdue : s'il y avait bien un appartement 44, nul nom n'était mentionné. Ils restèrent quelques instants désemparés quand ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Une jeune femme petite, brune, cheveux courts, en tailleur et portant une mallette marquée du sigle d'une société d'agro-alimentaire descendait les marches.

Elle se trouvait encore à mi-hauteur de l'escalier quand Raoul la scanna du regard. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit la personne habitant l'appartement 44 ? Son instinct, plus que sa logique, lui disait que non. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour se décider. Mais comme son instinct ne devait être qu'une logique inconsciente qui assemblait les faits plus rapidement que son cerveau, il se rapprocha légèrement de Mathilde et se lança dès que la jeune femme les eut rejoints :

« Excusez-moi, Madame … ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais voyez-vous, avec ma femme, nous recherchons un appartement à louer dans les environs … C'est que avec notre enfant qui doit arriver … Sauriez-vous s'il y a des appartements de libre dans votre immeuble ?

Aux premiers mots, Mathilde s'était collée à Raoul.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des appartements vides, répondit la femme au tailleur.

- Pourtant, répliqua Raoul en indiquant la boite aux lettres sans nom, le numéro 44 semble inoccupé.

Mathilde parut s'excuser dans un sourire de l'insistance de son mari et leur interlocutrice ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle expliqua gentiment :

- Je crains que quelqu'un ait emménagé il y a quelques mois. Je me souviens des cartons de déménagement devant la porte même si je n'ai jamais vu personne.

- Oh, fit Raoul dépité, tant pis. Eh bien je vous remercie. Bonne journée. »

La dame leur souhaita également une bonne journée et poursuivit son chemin.

L'appartement était donc bel et bien occupé. Il restait à savoir si son occupant était présent ou non. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'ascenseur, 3e étage, et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la porte 44.

Ils sonnèrent.

Une première fois.

Silence.

Une seconde.

Pas même une respiration.

Une troisième.

« Il n'y a personne » conclut Mme Wese.

Et ils repartirent, sans un mot, en sens inverse. Ce n'est qu'une fois le hall regagné qu'ils s'autorisèrent à respirer. La jeune femme semblait particulièrement fébrile.

« Je crois qu'il va nous falloir revenir, dit-elle avec un léger rire nerveux.

- En effet. Je vous raccompagne. Il se peut que le taxi ne soit pas encore parti. »

Le taxi était bien parti mais ils en trouvèrent un autre rapidement. A présent détendue assise au fond du siège en cuir de la voiture, Mathilde se demanda rétrospectivement pourquoi elle avait été aussi tendue.

« Peut-être devrions-nous plutôt revenir en soirée, proposa-t-elle.

- Peut-être … »

Mais Raoul ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Il la laissa devant chez elle et remonta dans le taxi. Afin d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas suivi, il obligea le chauffeur à faire une longue boucle avant de revenir à la résidence. Maintenant, il allait devoir se mettre au travail.

Il regagna le hall du bâtiment O, esquivant le regard des caméras de surveillance qui scrutaient les allées et non les entrées, grimpa quatre à quatre les six escaliers menant au troisième étage et se retrouva devant l'appartement 44. Pas un bruit, ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur, personne, pas de témoin.

Il regarda la porte, serrure trois points. L'affaire de cinq à dix minutes. L'immeuble était toujours silencieux, Raoul tira de sa veste une pochette contenant ses crochets et sa clé de frappe qu'il avait façonné lui-même pendant son adolescence auprès d'un ancien serrurier. Il avait toujours suspecté que le vieil homme ne lui avait enseigné ses quelques talents que sur la suggestion de son grand frère. Il grimaça tout en insérant sa clé de frappe dans la serrure. Il ne prit pas le temps de tester dans quelle sens elle jouait : même s'il n'entendait aucun bruit, des habitants pouvaient toujours passer dans le couloir et comme plus de 90% des serrures d'habitations s'ouvraient dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre … Il sélectionna l'un de ses crochets et l'introduisit également. Là, commençait le savoir-faire et la dextérité : le crochetage était un art qu'il avait toujours entretenu que ce soit avec les tiroirs verrouillés de John ou les caches d'armes des lieutenants de Moriarty. Patiemment, une à une, il repoussa de son crochet les broches inférieures et appliquait de légères rotations de sa clé afin de maintenir les broches supérieures en équilibre et de libérer le cylindre. Appliquer suffisamment de pression, mais pas trop, tout en travaillant vite et en s'assurant que nul ne venait. Raoul fut envahit d'une délicieuse vague d'adrénaline. Un clic final lui apprit que la porte était déverrouillé. Il n'avait eu aucun témoin.

Enfin il entra. Il en était certain à présent, quelqu'un habitait bien ici. Il fit rapidement le tour du studio, prenant garde à ne laisser aucune trace. Le tic tac rassurant de l'horloge scandait chacun de ses gestes. Il observa tout d'abord la décoration. Murs blancs, sol tâché, impersonnel, un vrai hôpital. Pas de photographies ni de touche personnelle. Sûrement son occupant ne souhaitait pas rester. Les meubles étaient simples, fonctionnels, le canapé juste recouvert d'une vieille housse grise, peut-être noire, sur laquelle il recueillit quelques cheveux blonds épars. Il avança dans la pièce en s'efforçant de ne pas marcher sur le tapis moelleux, une peau de chèvre aux longs poils blancs, et étudia les rares livres de la bibliothèque. Nana, Crime et châtiment, quelques tragédies de Shakespeare, Le journal d'Anne Franck, certaines des aventures de Nancy Drew. Sur le bureau, dans le coin de la pièce, était posé un ordinateur portable. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'allumer : l'agenda ouvert ainsi que les papiers qui étaient restés dans l'imprimante lui suffirent pour comprendre.

Il resta un instant sans réaction devant les images et les mots en gros caractères noirs sur fond rouge des prospectus encore chauds. Une partie de lui s'était figée. La bonne. Celle qui se demandait comment il pouvait raccrocher à Mycroft à ce qu'il voyait. A l'opposée, à l'arrière de son crâne, une machinerie s'était mise en route, recalculant le plan pour en intégrer les nouveaux paramètres. Plus simple, cela rendait les choses bien plus simples. Il recopia machinalement les informations du prospectus puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il ferma les yeux. Mal. Ce plan, ce nouveau plan issu de sa froide logique le poussait sur la limite ténue entre l'acceptable et l'inacceptable, le moral et l'immoral. Mais il faisait cela pour Mycroft, n'est-ce-pas ? Sauf que ce n'est pas ce que son frère avait prévu. Ce n'était pas ce que Mycroft aurait voulu, quelles qu'aient pu être ses raisons. Il pouvait encore revenir sur sa décision. Il allait appeler Mme Wese et tout lui expliquer. Il sortit son téléphone. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de l'appartement, son téléphone était de nouveau dans sa poche. Toujours éteint. Le plan tournait dans sa tête. Si ce n'était pour Mycroft, alors pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Parce qu'il voulait la vérité.

Parce qu'il voulait l'adrénaline que lui procurait la recherche de la vérité.

Et peu importe les conséquences.

Surtout sur des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Même si son frère le haïrait sûrement.

Alors qu'il était confortablement installé dans le taxi qui le ramenait à Baker Street, Raoul appela le numéro qu'il avait relevé. La voix suave qui lui répondit lui arracha un rictus de dégoût, qu'importe il fallait jouer la pièce. Il remarqua dans le rétroviseur le regard méprisant du chauffeur. Par provocation, il s'affala au fond du fauteuil moelleux en cuir, un large sourire aux lèvres. Le contact visuel fut rompu et le journaliste eut la satisfaction puérile de ne pas avoir détourné le regard le premier, que le chauffeur ait eu besoin de regarder la route ne l'effleura pas. Soudain un bref frisson couru le long de son échine. Il venait de se rendre compte que la réaction de cet homme était la réaction normale. Qu'importe ce que Mycroft allait lui infliger, John s'assurerait de le tuer pour cela. Méticuleusement.

Comme d'un fait exprès, il reçut à ce moment-là un message de son colocataire. Il grogna en lisant la question et ne s'accorda même pas un centième de réflexion. Il tapa deux lettres en réponse. Non.

oOo

Comme promis, sitôt ses consultations achevées, le docteur s'était rendu à Scotland Yard. Rien n'était plus étrange pour lui que de se retrouver à parcourir seul ces bureaux presque familiers. Jamais il n'était venu sans Sherlock. Une sorte de vague à l'âme l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Lestrade. Qu'il regrettait cette période. Au moins, Sherlock était-il revenu, même s'il lui cachait des choses. Et qu'il allait encore se triturer le cerveau à cause de cela. Il soupira. plongé dans ses méditations, il ne remarqua même pas que personne n'avait tenté de l'arrêter, sa présence dans le commissariat semblait naturelle. Arrivé devant le bureau de l'inspecteur, ce dernier, qui l'avait aperçu à travers la vitre, se leva pour l'accueillir. John entra. Sur sa droite, il vit Sally Donovan. Il l'ignora.

« Bonjour, Docteur Watson, le salua Lestrade. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

John se tourna vers Sally, l'air agacé. Son chef la congédia et John put répondre :

- J'ai entendu parler de cet homme qui a été abattu sur Earl's Court Road. Avec Mycroft, il me semble que cela fait deux en quelques jours.

Lestrade eut un lent sourire, gêné.

- John, dit doucement et ce n'était pas souvent qu'il utilisait son prénom, vous ne devriez pas essayer de …

- Pourrions-nous avoir ne serait-ce qu'une conversation sans qu'il soit question de mon colocataire ? coupa le médecin énervé.

Lestrade soupira :

- Ancien colocataire ...

Ancien colocataire, évidemment ancien colocataire. John devait être plus prudent.

- Et, pour votre information, continuait l'inspecteur, nous avons commencé à enquêter sur le sujet.

- Heureusement ! Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Il détournait la conversation, même si aucun des deux n'étaient dupes.

- Pourquoi partagerais-je ces informations avec vous ?

_Parce que je suis le seul à avoir réussi à retrouver Sherlock Holmes alors qu'il se cachait ?_

- Parce que Mycroft m'a laissé un message avant de disparaître et que cela a peut-être un rapport.

John avait vu suffisamment le détective travailler pour avoir assimilé quelques principes de bases. Et la manipulation en faisait partie.

- Montrez-le moi ! »

John sut qu'il avait la partie gagnée. Il sortit son téléphone et remonta son historique de mails jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Celui que Lestrade ne pourrait pas déchiffrer sans son aide.

I-1-3-4. I-2-69-5(n). I-1-20-14. II-4-11-6.

I-1-20-19. I-2-37-8. I-1-9-15. I-1-20-19.

I-1-50-5. IV-2-29-1. I-3-22-10. IV-2-29-2.

I-2-38-9. IV-3-18-6. II-2-2-3. III-2-8-15.

_Ton départ m'a amputé de la moitié de mes membres,_

_Mais je reste fidèle au règlement de notre accord._

L'inspecteur resta perplexe quelques instants. Il prit le téléphone et, tout en invitant son hôte à s'asseoir, passa les deux phrases au traducteur automatique. Cela donna quelque chose comme :

"Votre départ amputé de la moitié de mes membres,

Mais je reste fidèle à notre entente de règlement."

Certes ce n'était pas vraiment très clair mais en tout cas … Il eut une prise de conscience soudaine tandis qu'il s'asseyait lui-même : le nouveau colocataire de John était français donc John avait certainement une meilleure traduction. Sherlock l'aurait su tout de suite lui. Non, Sherlock parlait certainement français. Lestrade grogna. Il détestait se comparer à Sherlock mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela lui avait valu, sur l'injonction de sa femme, quelques séances inutiles de psychothérapie. Sa femme lui disait toujours ... Il releva les yeux vers John, soupira de nouveau et demanda, déjà las :

« Je suppose que vous ne savez pas de quelle entente il parle ?

- Absolument pas.

- Et que vous n'avez pas déchiffré le code ?

- Non plus, mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un livre. Et comme le message m'est destiné (Mensonge se dit-il intérieurement), je crains que vous n'ayez d'autre choix que de me faire participer à l'enquête. »

Lestrade ne contesta pas. Qui ne dit mot consent. John se retint de sourire. Il n'y avait que Sherlock pour afficher franchement ses triomphes. Il avait les victoires plus modestes. Et elles lui permettaient de dîner tranquillement avec son colocataire.

Lestrade recopia diligemment le code et rendit le téléphone au médecin. Puis il alla chercher le dossier que ses agents et lui venaient de constituer sur le meurtre de la veille.

« Voilà. La victime s'appelle John Smith, elle a été abattu sur Earl's Court Road à la sortie du métro en face du café Kiss for fools, le bien nommé. Deux balles en pleine poitrine. Les coupables, le conducteur et le tireur, étaient sur une moto probablement volée, en tous cas, la plaque était fausse. Les caméras de surveillance étaient éteintes.

- Autant dire que vous n'avez pas grand-chose …

Rien aurait dit Sherlock.

Lestrade ne releva même pas. Il était devenu blasé au bout de son troisième jour de coopération avec le détective consultant. C'était plusieurs années en arrière maintenant, les remarques d'un simple médecin militaire ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

- Nous avons les balles, ce qui nous donne le calibre et une base de comparaison pour l'arme. Nous avons cherché à reconstituer l'itinéraire des suspects. D'après les témoignages, ils ont tournés quelques minutes dans les rues adjacentes. On suppose qu'ils attendaient leur victime et qu'ils connaissaient ses habitudes. Donc je ne dirais pas que nous n'avons rien, expliqua posément l'inspecteur. Ce n'était pas un meurtre dû au hasard. Et si on intègre le paramètre Mycroft Holmes et Home office dans l'équation, il est, de toutes façons, très probable que je me fasse retirer cette enquête sous peu … Les services n'aiment pas que l'on mette le nez dans ses affaires, même en l'absence de l'homme-parapluie ! Prenez-en votre partie.

- Ce qui signifie … ? Que vous n'allez rien faire.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Lestrade eut un petit sourire. Il ne savait peut-être pas déterminer d'où provenait un homme en étudiant une tâche de boue de quelques millimètres au-dessus de son mollet droit mais il avait un instinct très sûr pour manœuvrer dans la jungle des services et des petits royaumes de chefs de service. Paradoxalement, il était incapable d'agir de même avec les journalistes, et se reprochait chaque jour, encore et encore, dans un regret lancinant de n'avoir su protéger Sherlock. Tout ce qu'il savait devoir et tout ce qu'il imaginait devoir au détective s'empilait sur sa conscience. Il revit le corps défiguré et meurtri du jeune homme dans sa housse blanche sur la civière.

La voix de John le tira de son introspection :

- Inspecteur ?

- Il suffit, répondit Lestrade en se reprenant, de ne pas intégrer le paramètre « Home Office » dans l'équation. Ou plus précisément, ne pas intégrer le paramètre « Dossier ultra-sensible du Home Office ». Il existe bien d'autres raisons de vouloir tuer quelqu'un qu'un dossier impliquant la sécurité nationale.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre …

- Je pourrais enquêter tant que je ne pose pas de questions directes sur les dossiers que Smith et Holmes pouvaient traiter. Il y a plein de bonnes raisons de tuer quelqu'un en-dehors du travail : argent, sexe, pouvoir. La routine. Je peux tenter de voir qui ils voyaient, avec qui ils sortaient, ou s'envoyaient en l'air.

Les deux hommes eurent simultanément une même vision de Mycroft Holmes dans des positions compromettantes. Un ange passa.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, marmonna le médecin en dissipant le malaise.

- Nous allons faire venir l'assistante de Holmes, voir si elle peut nous dire quelque chose d'utile et les collègues de Smith, conclut-il. Leur service dépendait de Holmes et il n'a pas été remplacé quand il est parti.

- Et en parlant de Mycroft, qu'avez-vous sur ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Lestrade marqua une pause. Il sortit d'un tiroir verrouillé un second dossier. Imposant. Lestrade n'avait manifestement pas compté ses heures de travail. Il vit la question muette dans le regard du médecin et répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- Je sais, Sherlock n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un dossier aussi gros pour faire ses déductions.

John afficha un air innocent, celui du " je n'ai rien dit ".

- Bon, concernant Holmes, parmi toutes les informations inutiles que j'ai pu glaner, trois choses. Un, il n'apparaît sur aucune vidéo de surveillance. Évidemment, il savait exactement où elles se trouvaient.

- Cela ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'informations sur ceux qui le traquaient : n'importe qui a accès à ses vidéos, laissa tomber John se rappelant comment lui-même avait profité des talents de Nicholas pour pister Molly puis Sherlock dans tout Londres.

- Disons, n'importe qui de déterminer, rectifia Lestrade, soucieux de redorer l'image de ses services. Deux, il avait beau être très prudent et avoir un minimum de contacts, j'ai pu retracer sa présence sur un bon mois, il n'était réellement SDF que depuis une semaine, avant cela il semblait avoir encore un toit quelque part. Et trois, il avait des appuis. Il semblerait qu'il ait été au milieu d'une affaire de gangs ou de communautés. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus.

L'inspecteur se leva en voyant Sally Donovan de retour. Il allait devoir raccompagner le docteur. Après tout, ce dernier n'était pas de la police.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda John.

- Rien, dit Sally en entrant sans y être invitée. Cette affaire ne vous regarde pas.

Son chef lui jeta un regard noir. C'était habituel. Cependant, en se tournant vers l'inspecteur, John comprit que cela reflétait également l'opinion de ce dernier : il ne devait pas s'en mêler. Ni de l'affaire John Smith ni de celle de Mycroft. John comprit également qu'il avait dans son dossier, qu'il avait prestement rangé à l'arrivée de sa subordonnée, des éléments un peu plus tangibles sur ces "gangs" que ce qu'il voulait bien en dire. La porte de Scotland Yard sembla se refermer sur lui, cela allait limiter l'information à laquelle lui et son colocataire auraient accès. Et entraver l'enquête de Sherlock. De Raoul. Bref. John sut ce qui les ferait changer d'avis et envoya un message à Sherlock tout en écoutant l'inspecteur.

**Si tu es revenu, ne devrions-nous pas prévenir Lestrade ?**

- Si vous avez une idée de la signification du message, disait l'inspecteur, contactez-nous. Pour le reste, je pense passer le voir samedi prochain après mon service, si vous voulez m'accompagner ... »

John hocha la tête en sa direction pour lui assurer qu'il l'avait compris. Sally en fut pour ses frais. Une alerte de son téléphone lui signifia que la réponse attendue était arrivée. Il l'a lue. Elle l'agaça. Après avoir remercié et salué l'inspecteur, le médecin retourna à Baker Street.

Quand il retrouva son colocataire, le soir venu, il essaya de lui faire part de son point de vue. Informer Lestrade de son retour permettrait certainement d'avoir accès à des données plus intéressantes que celles qu'il pourrait glaner en simplement l'interrogeant. Mais Raoul resta sur ses positions. Il ne donna même pas d'explication. Parce que, en vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se braquait comme cela. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que tant qu'il était Raoul, il n'était plus Sherlock et que cela le dégageait de ses responsabilités, lui épargnait la peine de s'expliquer, de s'excuser, de se faire pardonner. Donc non, Sherlock ne reviendrait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas plus tard. Peut-être beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. Au diable le Yard.

Et d'ailleurs, sur ce dernier point, il avait une idée. Plus il y pensait, plus il se persuadait qu'elle était tout à fait appropriée. En tout cas, meilleure que le plan qu'il avait mis en branle cet après-midi. Non cette petite idée était innocente et permettait de résoudre beaucoup de choses en une seule fois.

« Je sais comment entrer au Yard, John.

- Et comment ?

- Grâce à Star Trek.»

* * *

(J'avais laissé mes notes en bas ... oups ...)

Promis, j'ai une (bonne ?) explication à chacun des plans de Raoul, tout arrivera en temps utiles (sauf si j'en oublie au passage ... mais je vais faire en sorte de pas oublier). Et puis je vais essayer de planifier un peu la suite ... (même si à chaque fois que je planifie, j'en rajoute encore et encore).

**Il y a un petit rectangle blanc là en bas ... (puppy eyes attack ! Go John !)**


End file.
